Yang Tertinggal
by lampion malam
Summary: Boboiboy Air pun mencoba meminta maaf kepada Fang walau caranya salah. Dan...Api pun menjadi saksi paksaan untuk mengungkapkan mengapa Air begitu ingin mencarinya. Boboiboy Air mudah intropeksi diri karena melihat... ayam? / Only opinion after ep. 17 / Warn! Sho-ai!/End Chapter
1. Nasib Sebatang Padi

Disclaimer: Boboiboy (c) Animonsta Studios

* * *

Manusia itu ada tiga sifat dasar.

Satu, mewakili kemarahan, kedengkian, rasa iri, dendam.

Dua, mewakili kasih sayang, keceriaan, kebahagiaan, tawa.

Tiga, mewakili kesedihan, pesimis, tidak percaya diri, menangis.

Ketiga perwakilan tersebut akan terlihat mencolok atau samar-samar, ketika salah satu dari akal sehat atau napsu ada yang menang.

* * *

Lelaki berkacamata dengan bingkai berwarna nila itu menghembuskan napas kecil. Pelan, ia menutup lembaran buku tebal di depannya. Sampul yang cukup memiliki diameter tinggi untuk sebuah kertas itu menindih timbunan isi dari dalamnya.

Duduk di bangku perpustakaan sendirian bukanlah kebiasaannya. Jujur walau dia dinilai 'cukup baik' dalam bidang akademik, bukan berarti dia itu anak yang suka belajar. Saat ada ulangan susulan matematika saja dia berteriak, "Tidaaaaaakkkk!". Wajar, namanya saja bocah laki-laki. Pikirannya terus terpaut untuk selalu dan selalu bermain. Tanpa lelah.

"Sial aku ikut depresi karenanya!" lelaki berambut hitam keunguan itu mengadahkan wajahnya dengan punggung bersandar pada kursi perpustakaan. Ia menatap langit-langit ruangan itu hampa.

Sejak dia menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana rivalnya diberi rentetan kesalah pahaman, dia jadi ingin menjauhi rekannya sekarang. Bukan, bukan karena dia sendiri ikut terhasut ucapan musuh Boboiboy untuk menjaga jarak dengan 'dia'. Hanya saja, pria bernama Fang itu sedikit merasa salah karena tidak bisa mempertahankan kepopuleran Boboiboy lagi di khalayak umum.

Saat menatap iris almond yang terhalang sedikit oleh pelupuk mata pemiliknya, Fang sudah merasa dia sangat payah sekarang.

Kalau Boboiboy saja orangnya itu payah, bagaimana dengan reputasi dia sendiri yang merupakan rival yang tidak bisa menandingi rivalnya sendiri di mata masyarakat?

Coret kalimat tadi.

Fang pun susah menjelaskan perasaannya sekarang. Yang jelas, sekarang dia ikut merasa kecewa karena pandangan masyarakat yang mudah terhasut oleh bujukan sang alien. Alien yang bahkan mau menginvasi bumi dan kerap kali melakukan kerusuhan di desanya sendiri, sebegitu mudahnya dipercaya tanpa toleransi.

Suara samar-samar kaki kursi perpustakaan bergesekan dengan keramik, menimbulkan suara decit. Fang menolehkan kepalanya. Ia menemukan sosok laki-laki berjaket yang sangat dikenalinya.

"Boboiboy, kau baik-baik saja?"

Garis hitam tercetak jelas pada kantung mata lawan bicaranya. Pria bertopi jingga itu hanya memandang meja perpustakaan di depannya datar.

"Yah. Mungkin kelihatannya seperti itu," dia melipat kedua tangannya pada meja. "Sembunyikan aku ya?" dia pun menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam lipatan tersebut.

Fang memutar bola matanya dengan ekspresi datar. "Nanti kau dihukum sama sepertiku."

"Biarin. Bolos sekali-kali gapapa."

"Dasar bocah."

Tidak ada sahutan lagi.

Dengusan geli terdengar kecil dari tenggorokan Fang. Ia menatap kosong sudut ruangan. Telapak tangan berselimut sarung tangan bernuansa nila itu melambai-lambai iseng tanpa tugas.

"Kau tahu Boboiboy? Apa yang aku takutkan rupanya terwujud," desis Fang kecil. Ia memainkan helaian-helaian rambut pria yang sebulan lebih tua dari dirinya itu. "Aku... pernah ingin mencegahmu berbuat baik. Padahal berbuat baik pada kakekmu saja sudah cukup kan?"

Sengaja penuturan pria berkacamata itu digantung sementara. Sedikit dia berharap akan adanya balasan dari orang yang akan diceramahinya. Namun Boboiboy masih sibuk dalam dunianya sendiri.

Fang lagi-lagi menghela napas kecil. "Saat perbuatanmu mulai diragukan. Tch! Aku kesal dengan orang-orang yang lebih melirik kejahatan sekali dua kali kau daripada kebaikanmu yang menggunung!"

"Sudahlah, Adu Du benar."

Kedua pupil Fang mengecil. Ah, Boboiboy rupanya belum tidur. Berarti semua tentang keluhannya didengar oleh yang bersangkutan?

"Aku ini lemah. Aku saja masih bocah, tidak seperti 'dia' yang bahkan bisa menggunakan kekuatan pemberian Ochobot jauh lebih baik."

Si pengendali kekuatan bayang itu tahu siapa yang dimaksud dengan 'dia'. Boboibot, sebuah robot yang beranatomi 'nyaris' sama dengan Boboiboy tersendiri. Punya kekuatan yang bahkan menandingi kuatnya yang asli. Robot yang bisa mengalahkan harimau bayangnya dengan hanya keris petir. Bahkan, Boboiboy dahulu harus berubah menjadi Halilintar untuk mengalahkan 'miliknya', dan itupun hanya berupa jebakan.

Fang pernah mendengar sebuah argumen yang menyatakan sesuatu yang lama itu tidak bisa abadi. Dan sekarang pria berambut hitam keunguan itu melihat faktanya.

Boboiboy secara telak digeser dari kedudukannya sebagai orang terhormat dari pandangan masyarakat. Tiruannya dengan mudah melengserkan kursi kehormatannya.

Sepertinya kali ini Fang akan lebih mendalami ilmu sejarah. Definisinya nyaris sama, untuk memperbaiki yang lama dengan yang baru.

"Sepertinya kau antara senang dan sedih ya? Kau pasti berpikir pekerjaanmu sebagai orang baik akan berkurang karena robot itu— pftt!" Fang berusaha menahan wajah gelinya, padahal tidak ada yang perlu ditertawakan. Karena dia kini mengejek nyali rivalnya sendiri.

"Iya juga. Jadi aku bisa kembali menjadi anak SD tanpa mengenal kekuatan aneh ya?" Boboiboy mengangkat kepalanya laju. "Dan aku bisa bermain-main lagi!"

"Juga bisa makan sepuasnya."

"Bisa main sepak bola sesuka hati!"

"Selalu memperhatikanku lebih lagi."

—Ups!

Oh tidak, Fang terlalu jujur! Sungguh agresifnya dia! Apa kata orang bila pria terbeken, terpopuler, dan terganteng itu, rupanya ingin sekali dilihat rivalnya sendiri?

Wajah Fang merah semerah kepiting rebus. Cukup lama otak kepolosan Boboiboy mencerna ucapan Fang.

"Memang aku ibumu apa yang selalu mengomentari tampilanmu?"

Ugh! _Jackpot!_

Fang mengerinyitkan dahinya. Kesal dan lega ia rasakan saat ini.

"Memang otakmu itu lemot selemot komputer kepenuhan data," ucap Fang sarkasme. Egonya semakin besar setelah melihat wajah Boboiboy yang begitu polos sampai terlihat—bagi dirinya—itu mengejek.

Boboiboy malah merasa bangga dikatakan sebagai komputer. Kepenuhan memori. Tandanya Fang mengakui dirinya itu terlalu banyak belajar. "Oh ya tentu saja! Aku pelupa karena banyak memori yang diingat!"

"Yang diisi dengan virus-virus yang membuat komputer rusak sekejap."

Boboiboy mengembungkan kedua pipinya marah.

"Kena kau!" Fang menampakkan raut wajah kemenangan.

"Sedangkan kau! Kau malah mirip burung onta! Tinggi tapi otak kecil!"

"Heh! Kalau menghina yang sopan ya! Dasar udang!"

"Dasar kera!"

"Manusia purba!"

"Tong kosong!"

"Keledai—aduduh!"

"Akhh sakit!"

Terlihat perempuan dengan tubuh nyaris langsing berhijab abu-abu, menjewer telinga kedua laki-laki yang ribut sedari tadi itu langsung. Seragamnya ia kenakan untuk menunjukkan kedudukannya sebagai penjaga perpustakaan. Kacamatanya menghalangi tatapan murka dari yang bersangkutan.

"Jangan gunakan bahasa kasar di dalam perpustakaan! Apalagi ribut! Bolos jam pelajaran lagi!"

* * *

Pulang paling telat dibanding kawan-kawan lain itu memang menyesakkan.

Saat jam 1 siang, Fang dan Boboiboy hanya bisa memberikan tatapan minta belas kasihan pada ketiga rekan teman sekelasnya itu. Awalnya ada gadis berkuncir dua iba dengan mereka. Saat baru saja ingin niat mau membantu mereka berdua membersihkan lapangan upacara yang berceceran lumayan banyak sampah, suara dehaman kecil membuat ciut nyali Ying.

"Jangan tergoda akan hasutan mereka! Menjauh dari mereka!"

Perintah dari sang ketua kelas dilaksanakan Ying segera. Berat hati, gadis berketurunan negara sama dengan Fang itu memalingkan tubuhnya sambil tersenyum getir, "Maaf ya Boboiboy, Fang."

"Sudahlah Boboiboy, kita akan pulang bersama setelah ini," Fang berucap sambil memungut beberapa bekas kemasan makanan yang tercecer.

"Bukan itu, Fang. Aku jadi khawatir."

"Apanya? Kakekmu bakalan mengerti kondisimu kenapa pulang telat!"

Boboiboy menggeleng. Ia mendongak, memerhatikan langit yang mulai menghitam. Fang masih setia menunggu jawaban dari Boboiboy dengan menatapnya.

"Aku... benar-benar payah ya?"

Fang memalingkan pandangannya entah fokus kemana. Setidaknya dia tidak memandang wajah Boboiboy secara langsung.

"Membuat Adu Du salah paham hingga kembali jahat lagi, hanya karena aku terdesak..engh, aku lupa siapa yang kutolong."

"Kau tak mungkin mendapat jawaban dariku, karena aku pulang ke rumah saat itu," nada suara Fang terdengar bete. Sejujurnya pria berkacamata itu tidak mau mengingat momen ketika dirinya disemprot bebauan busuk. Imejnya sebagai pria higienis bisa luntur hanya karena mengingat peristiwa lama itu.

"Ada pribadi Api lah."

Kali ini Fang memilih tidak menyahut.

"Ada penggantiku lah," wajah Boboiboy terkena satu bulir air dari angkasa. Oh hujan. "Apa aku ini terlalu egois ya? Kalau aku egois, tolong bilang padaku—"

Semakin lama bulir air turun banyak-tak terhitung-hanya dalam beberapa detik. Fang sebenarnya ingin bernaung pada suatu tempat agar dirinya tidak basah. Mana seragamnya hanya satu. Kalau lembab, dia mau pakai apa besok?

Tapi raut wajah pengendali bayang itu tampak prihatin. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia melihat rivalnya itu menangis. Suaranya yang tenggelam bersama gemerisiknya rinai hujan tentu membuatnya kesulitan mengetahui berapa nyaringnya _volume_ suara Boboiboy sekarang.

"Huwaaa! Aa— hiks!" Boboiboy menangis. Terus menerus ia meraung, tidak peduli seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup.

Melihatnya Fang pun sadar, Boboiboy-bahkan dirinya—memang anak SD. Menangis karena suatu masalah yang tidak bisa dipecahkan cepat, merupakan kebiasaan anak-anak yang masih belum bisa mengontrol emosinya.

Tapi biasanya Boboiboy bisa menahan rasa sedihnya. Namun mengapa sekarang dia kelihatan sekali bernyali lemah?

Fang mengapit kedua sisi bibirnya. Langit saja berduka karena kesedihan yang dialami Boboiboy. Dia juga tidak sadar ikut berduka. Tapi tidak terlihat, sebab ia bersusah payah menahan saraf-saraf dari kedua matanya itu agar tidak perih.

"Boboiboy... kau membuktikan bahwa dirimu, adalah seorang manusia..."

Pria berambut tidak teratur itu mengadahkan kepalanya, membiarkan air hujan menerpa wajahnya. Dia tidak peduli. Dia juga ingin merasakan, kepedihan hati rivalnya tersebut.

"...meski kau tangguh, tapi kali ini kau tidak bisa mempertahankan tamengmu..."

Fang tertawa. Dia tertawa geli. Padahal tidak ada yang bisa ditertawakan, namun dia masih membuka mulutnya dengan bergetar. Lalu sepasang tangannya ia naikkan. Jemari-jemari tangannya ia sisipkan menyisir rambut tak beraturannya.

"Kau lemah Boboiboy! Kau lemah! Ahahaha!"

Bahkan Fang tidak tahu apa dan mengapa ia justru tertawa. Sesuatu yang membuatnya bahagia—seperti ketika mendapat teman yang mau menerimanya yaitu geng rivalnya sendiri, ia malah marah-marah tanpa jelas terkadang. Saat ia sedih—misalkan dia tahu nyawanya nyaris terancam ketika mengeluarkan kekuatannya berupa naga bayang, dia malah tersenyum. Sekarang, ia tidak tahu mengapa harus tertawa. Hatinya ikut sakit melihat semua kenyataan pahit dari perjuangan mereka selama ini seakan dipandang sebelah mata.

_Bahkan saat menanam padi pun, rumput masih bisa tumbuh._

* * *

Lelaki berambut hitam keunguan itu mengusap rambutnya. Setelah didapati penjaga sekolah mereka terguyur hujan, Fang memanfaatkan mata sembab dari Boboiboy agar mereka bisa cepat pulang.

"Teman saya ini sepertinya demam. Bolehkah kami pulang?"

Sambil melancarkan jurus mengamankan kawannya dengan posisi memeluk, Fang langsung mengeluarkan sikap memelas pada pria bertubuh kekar di depannya. Rupanya akting Fang berhasil, karena penjaga tersebut tadi sempat berurai air mata ingin menangis juga.

"Tak sampai hati aku membuat kalian kedinginan! Pulanglah cepat!"

Fang masih ingin tertawa mengingat sikap penjaga sekolah bertampang garang itu. Tapi lagi-lagi, dia masih memasang wajah datar. Padahal dia hanya di rumah sendirian, mengusap-usap badannya dari derai hujan yang mengguyur. Tidak ada yang bisa mengomentarinya.

"Brr..."

—Fang nyaris lupa dia membawa Boboiboy ke rumahnya. Bersyukurlah pada suara gigil kedinginan dari rivalnya, hingga ia kembali ingat posisinya untuk berjaga sikap.

"Teh? Atau coklat?"

"...," Boboiboy membisu saat ditawari hangat oleh pemilik rumah.

"...Kurasa jawabannya coklat. Dan oh! Mengapa sekarang hujan? Bagaimana untuk bisa membeli serbuk koko dari rumah si kakek tamu kita kali ini?"

Boboiboy memilih diam. Mampus kau Fang, candaanmu tidak berhasil.

"Atau mungkin aku harus melayani tamu secara FISIK," Fang menekan-nekan jemarinya, menghasilkan suara patahan antar engsel. Ia mendekati Boboiboy dengan kepala masih berselimut handuk, diselingi wajah garangnya seperti biasa. Cih! Dia sudah mencoba menghangatkan suasana tapi tamunya minta keributan. Seorang Fang tentu akan melayaninya sepenuh hati.

"Hahh, ayolah Fang... aku tidak mau bercanda sekarang," keluh tamunya itu.

"Siapa bilang ini hanya lawakan hah?" Fang langsung mendorong kuat kedua pundak lawannya itu, sampai Boboiboy oleng. Bersyukur di belakang ada sofa—atau apalah itu, yang penting empuk—dimana menjadi landasan agar tidak ada memar dari tubuh korban misalkan berbentur dengan lantai.

Pria berkacamata itu masih berdiri. Pelan, ia mendengus.

"Kau tidak seperti dirimu yang biasa. Aku selalu mengenalmu untuk selalu ceria dalam kondisi apapun—tapi sekarang kau terlihat seperti orang lain," Fang menghembuskan napasnya pelan. "PERGI DARI RUMAH INI! CARI ORANG LAIN SANA YANG MAU MELIHAT WAJAHMU ITU!"

Boboiboy segera menatap Fang walau masih memposisikan berbaring. Fang untuk pertama kalinya berucap secara tidak sopan dengan mengusir orang. Sepertinya emosi pengendali bayangan kini meluap sejadi-jadinya. Memang bisa saja terjadi, berhubung Fang orangnya memang cukup temperamen. Dan yang paling penting, Boboiboy terlalu jujur di depan Fang.

"Maaf ya Fang. Kau pasti kerepotan."

Sial, lagi-lagi Boboiboy terlalu jujur.

Fang membuang wajahnya sembari melipat kedua tangannya angkuh. Dia tidak mau melihat rupa rivalnya yang bahkan terlihat sudah seperti pecundang itu.

"Kalau kau mau pulang, jangan bilang padaku."

Sang pemilik rumah menapakkan kakinya menuju lantai atas dengan tangga. Meninggalkan tamunya yang terbengkalai tanpa gugahan hati menahan emosinya.

Fang tentu saja kecewa. Dia selalu mengagung-agungkan Boboiboy dalam diam—dan berhasil satu kali dia jujur mengagumi rivalnya saat ia mengalahkan naga bayangnya saat itu. Tapi itukah sosok yang selama ini membuatnya kerap menjadi bocah idiot bernapsu kepopuleran?

"Ochobot, kuharap kau bisa membantuku nanti untuk mengurus bocah menyebalkan itu."

Biarpun dia marah, seberapa pun dia kesal, Fang tetap tidak bisa berpaling untuk setidaknya mendamaikan hati rivalnya. Dia kangen dengan masa-masa bocah bertopi itu tertawa idiot seringkali. Juga, bocah berkacamata itu bisa kehilangan permainan yang belum ditamatkannya bila mainannya sendiri terancam hancur.

* * *

**-Next Chapter-**

* * *

"Boboiboy? Kau mau kemana?"

Lelaki bertopi jingga itu menunduk. Ia masih menyunggingkan senyuman kecilnya. "Ada suatu tempat dimana aku bisa mengucilkan diri dari mereka."

Ada yang salah dari senyumnya.

"...Yaitu pada liang lahatku."

* * *

A/N: (Woi author lain bikin ultah Boboiboy itu penuh suka cita tapi kenapa kau malah bikin angst!)

Oke saya ga bisa nahan pas habis nonton episode 17. Dari di PHP Adu Du lah, Boboibot lebih ketceh lah, ga bisa buat FanArt untuk ultah Boboiboy tepat waktu lah, sama kepala ini pusing berat karena 3 (atau 4) hari tidur telat mulu lah. Langsung jadi psikolog dadakan lagi. Sebenarnya saja masih agak ragu sifat manusia itu ada berapa yang menonjol. (Kau mengarang?!)

Ini hints untuk keluar Boboiboy Air loh. Banyak yang request mau minta kemunculannya secara multichap soalnya. Lagian saya ngerasa prediksi fanfic saya sebelumnya—secara kebetulan—kayaknya bakal mirip sama cerita aslinya.

Terus mau minta voting, yang bakal damaikan hati Air itu maunya Api atau Fang? Kalau secara logika saya, itu Fang karena Boboiboy siapa tahu kayak si Api gak bisa mengontrolnya. Kalau secara naluri (ceileh) itu BBB Api karena hints angstnya bakal kerasa.

Tadi sempat mau minta penambahan karakter dari Boboiboy fandom character list, karena ga ada Halilintar, Taufan, atau Gempa. Tapi ga dibalas. Mungkin saya yang salah ngasi lampiran (gaul dikit bahasanya) permohonannya gimana, atau saya salah rekomendasi link untuk chara Boboiboy terlengkap. Kemudian yang paling akhir, atau saya salah subject karena nulis di reply setelah saya rekomendasi minta fandomnya berdiri sendiri (kan subjectnya Add Category). Intinya kalau mau mencoba menolong saya rekomendasi gimana, PM aja saya. Cuma saya online masih bisa dikatakan jarang.


	2. Munculnya Boboiboy Air

Disclaimer: Boboiboy (c) Animonsta Studios

* * *

Bocah berkacamata biru bening itu mengintip dari sudut tangga, menengok keadaan ruang tamu dari rumah yang ia tempati. Fang hanya mau memastikan supaya rivalnya tidak berbuat tidak-tidak ketika depresi.

Keadaan masih tenang. Tidak ada tindakan mencurigakan dari orang yang diintip Fang. Di sisi lain, yang diintip masih terbaring lemah. Melamun entah apa. Tubuhnya begitu tidak ada gairah untuk bangkit, dan seperti tidak punya semangat untuk hidup. Sorot matanya pun kosong seakan melamun.

Tidak berselang lama, Boboiboy pun bangkit begitu lesu. Dipaksakan untuk bangun walau ia masih ingin kembali pada posisi awalnya. Ia berdiri kemudian, dan Fang yang sedari tadi mengintip langsung menuruni tangga pelan.

"Mau mencoba semangat meyakinkan orang-orang lagi, hmm?" Fang menyunggingkan senyum licik pada lawannya, dan berhenti menapaki kakinya setelah tiga anak tangga dituruninya. Ia melipat tangannya, dan kepalanya tertuju pada titik lain. Dia masih tidak mau memandang rivalnya.

Boboiboy memilih diam. Ia mendongak sebentar, memerhatikan wajah Fang diam. Lalu diturunkannya kepalanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia membalikkan badannya menuju pintu keluar.

Bocah berjaket jingga itu tersenyum tipis. Meski tidak menatap wajah Fang secara langsung, ia seakan ingin meminta izin pada penghuni rumah secara sirat. "Mungkin kau benar, Fang. Takkan ada orang yang mau melihat wajah buruk rupaku ini.

Fang terhenyak.

"Boboiboy? Kau mau kemana?"

Lelaki bertopi jingga itu menunduk. Ia masih menyunggingkan senyuman kecilnya. "Ada suatu tempat dimana aku bisa mengucilkan diri dari mereka."

Ada yang salah dari senyumnya. Fang sudah merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dari penuturan Boboiboy barusan. Segera ia mempercepat langkahnya menuruni tangga rumahnya. Firasatnya tidak enak.

"...Yaitu pada liang lahatku."

Sudah Fang duga! Cepat atau lambat, Boboiboy pasti akan berpikir untuk minggat atau hal paling ekstrim yaitu mati bunuh diri. Dia—yaitu Fang—juga pernah depresi. Pasti pria berambut hitam keunguan itu tahu bagaimana pemikiran orang yang merasa dikucilkan dari orang, karena dia juga pernah melintas pikiran sepertinya. Pria berzodiak Aries itu berpikir semua pikiran manusia akan sama ketika sudah mencapai titik pesimis untuk hidup.

Fang menaikkan kedua kakinya pada pembatas tepi tangga cepat. Langsung saja kedua lutut pria itu menekuk setelah menyeimbangkan diri, dan ia pun meluncur cepat turun menuju lantai satu. Walau Fang terlihat biasa-biasa saja, dia punya suatu bakat untuk bergerak secara praktis dan cepat.

"Boboiboy! Kau gila untuk mencoba ma—"

"Boboiboy Halilintar! Gerakan kilat!"

"—ti..."

Fang berdecak sebal karena kalah cepat dengan Boboiboy. Dia tidak bisa lagi melihat sosok rivalnya yang pergi sekarang. Ditambah kondisi hujan, membuat pandangannya kabur untuk menangkap wujud Boboiboy. Salahkan dirinya yang lupa menutup pintu rumahnya setelah pulang sekolah tadi.

Laki-laki berseragam lembab itu berpikir keras. Sebenarnya udara yang masuk dari pintu rumahnya membuat tubuhnya menggigil. Namun ia tidak punya waktu untuk setidaknya mengganti pakaian, atau Boboiboy bakal cepat bertindak aneh lagi.

"Ah ya! Ochobot!" histeris Fang. "Dia pernah memanggil Boboiboy lewat jam tangan! Aku pasti akan cepat menemukannya."

Kedua mata Fang menyipit. Hujan yang terlalu lebat di luar membuatnya sulit melihat pemandangan laluan jalan.

Tidak peduli akan kemungkinan besok sakit, Fang dengan tangguh langsung menerjang hujan. Saat ini pikirannya hanya penuh untuk menyusul Boboiboy. Harapannya begitu penuh mudahan saja robot pemberi kuasa tersebut bisa membantu tugas dadakannya itu.

* * *

Sementara itu, Boboiboy yang berubah mode menjadi Halilintar hanya berlari. Saat menggunakan lari kilatnya, kedua telapak kakinya justru terasa kaku—kesemutan tiba-tiba, membuat Boboiboy jatuh tiba-tiba.

Dalam ilmu alam, listrik memang gampang mengamuk saat bergabung dengan air. Ditambah dengan tubuh manusia adalah satu dari beberapa material yang bersifat konduktor, membuat arus listrik semakin kuat menghantar.

Sebab itu Boboiboy kini hanya bisa berlari. Ia tidak peduli hujaman tetes air menyakiti kedua matanya. Ia terus memandang lurus. Urat-urat merah dari matanya begitu tampak terlihat.

Lelaki bertopi hitam dengan corak merah menyala itu terus meneriaki, "Maaf!". Matanya berkedut sedih. Rinai hujan tak sedikitpun kasihan untuk tidak menerjangnya meski wajah laki-laki yang tengah berlari itu terlihat meminta belas kasihan.

Tetesan air matanya tergabung dengan hujan, hingga kedua jenis liquid beda unsur itu terlihat sama saat dilihat oleh mata telanjang. Kedua pipinya begitu merah.

Entah sampai kapan dia akan terus berlari.

* * *

**"Boboiboy mau bunuh diri?"**

**"Iya! Hhh—aku lelah berlari brrr—"**

**Sosok robot berbentuk bola kuning itu melayang sembari membawa handuk dari tangannya. Ia mencoba mendekati sosok pria yang terlihat menggigil—yang kini meringkuk di luar pintu rumah Boboiboy. Giginya bergemetar untuk saling beradu, menimbulkan suara ketukan. Bahkan bibirnya yang biasanya merah cerah, kini nyaris berwarna biru pucat.**

**Langsung dikibarkannya handuk berwarna putih itu untuk menutupi kepaka Fang, seperti memiliki naluri seorang ibu pada anaknya. Fang menarik kedua sisi handuk kuat. Ia meremasnya dalam pelukan.**

**"Kau sebaiknya menghangatkan diri dulu," nasehat Ochobot. "Kau kelihatannya tidak bakal bisa lakukan apapun kalau—"**

**"Kumohon jangan perhatikan kondisiku! Ayo kejar Ochobot!" potong Fang. Ia meminta mohon menggunakan nada melengking. Sepertinya ia sudah mulai cukup merasa hangat, sebab bibirnya tidak lagi menggigil kuat.**

**"Kau harus pastikan kondisimu baik, Fang!" Ochobot tidak kalah tegas. "Bila kau dapat dia, Boboiboy tidak mungkin tidak memberontak! Kau harus jaga staminamu untuk mencegatnya, karena dia pengendali tiga—maksudku, empat elemen!"**

**Fang mengapit kedua sisi bibirnya. Terpaksa ia menerima saran tegas dari robot yang pernah ia celakai untuk dikirim pada alien musuh dahulu.**

* * *

Lelaki bertopi hitam dengan corak merah terang itu berdiri diatas sebuah batu karang tinggi. Tak peduli seberapa badai menerpanya, tidak peduli akan derasnya hujan turun. Ia memandang kosong pemandangan di depannya. Tempat yang ia pijaki mengingatkannya pada memori saat membantu Adu Du memulihkan Probe dahulu.

Bersyukur Boboiboy akan mulai mengisi waktu kehidupannya pada Pulau Rintis, yang terkenal cukup terpencil dari Kuala Lumpur—ibukota negeri Jiran. Semua pemandangan yang tidak pernah dilihatnya pada kota, kini ia bisa jadikan tempat melamun terkadang. Terlalu banyak memori kesenangan dia dan kawan-kawan saat di pulau ini.

"Aku tidak mau meninggalkan pulau ini. Tapi bila aku harus meninggalkannya, aku tidak bisa memberontak," desis Boboiboy. Rambut coklat kehitamannya terlihat lembab walau sudah ternaungi dengan topinya. Iris merah delimanya begitu pilu.

Ia hanya bisa pasrah.

Bila akhirnya cara satu-satunya untuk menjaga kehormatan kakeknya adalah dengan pergi kembali ke kota, Boboiboy akan menerimanya secara ikhlas. Walau jujur ia lebih merasa hangat dengan satu-satunya keluarga di Pulau Rintis, tapi dia tidak mau menurunkan reputasi kakeknya karena keegoisannya.

Boboiboy tidak tahu sejak kapan ia jadi suka intropeksi diri.

"Boboiboy!"

Suara seruan tersebut tidak menggoyahkan yang dipanggil untuk melengok. Ia masih berkonsentrasi menatap ombak besar di depannya.

"Boboiboy! Kau tidak boleh menyiksa dirimu!"

Fang dengan napas terengah-engah, masih sanggup untuk menasehati rivalnya menggunakan nada tinggi. Wajahnya terlihat amat murka. Ia kesal melihat wajah Boboiboy yang terlalu pasrah itu.

Ia tidak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang telah terkontaminasi air hujan—juga debu-debu. Fang juga tidak mau berpikir tentang kacamatanya yang berembun di bagian dalam. Yang ia pikirkan, bagaimana untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya membawa Boboiboy pulang.

Boboiboy yang telah berubah kembali menjadi dirinya semula, melengok pada sang pengendali kegelapan. "Oh hai Fang. Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau mau ke tempat ini untuk menyaksikanku."

Nada suara Boboiboy yang ringan membuat Fang tersinggung. Bisa-bisanya pengendali elemen itu bersikap santai, padahal sudah tertangkap basah ia akan mencoba melakukan praktek bunuh diri.

"Kalau kau berani bertindak aneh, aku takkan segan-segan memukulmu!" Fang berucap dengan kasar. Ia memandang lawan di depannya secara intens.

* * *

**"Manusia itu ada tiga sifat dasar. Satu, mewakili kemarahan, kedengkian, rasa iri, dendam. Dua, mewakili kasih sayang, keceriaan, kebahagiaan, tawa. Tiga, mewakili kesedihan, pesimis, tidak percaya diri, menangis."**

**Ochobot tanpa ragu melayang menuju ke depan wajah Fang, setelah sebelumnya ia hanya menetap dari belakang punggung bocah keturunan negara cina ini. Robot berukuran bola itu terus berbicara sesuai opininya.**

**"Boboiboy memiliki kekuatan dari emosi dan perasaan. Semakin terguncang, ia akan semakin kuat. Jadi, seharusnya kau tidak perlu khawatir."**

**"Tapi bagaimana kalau dia menghancurkan bumi?! Kau sudah lihat bagaimana kekuatan Api dulu kan?! Karena 'Api', dia menjadi sorotan ketakutan publik!" meski Fang tahu Ochobot pasti akan mengetahui takaran potensial kekuatan mereka, namun tetap saja Fang sangat didera gelisah. Ia tidak mau seluruh orang takut dengan kawan satu kelasnya itu. Sudah cukup baginya dengan propaganda Adu Du untuk menjatuhkan Boboiboy saja.**

**"Ketiga perwakilan tersebut akan terlihat mencolok atau samar-samar, ketika salah satu dari akal sehat atau napsu ada yang menang," balas Ochobot panjang, tanpa selingan jawaban atas pertanyaan Fang. "Api adalah napsu. Seperti kekuatan alam dasarnya, api akan menyerobot mangsanya tanpa pilih kasih."**

**Fang memilih mendengarkan robot yang diciptakan bukan dari planetnya itu. Ia menyimak. Tidak salahnya ia bersikap tenang dahulu.**

**"Halilintar adalah perwakilan kemarahan dan dendam. Taufan adalah perwakilan keceriaan dan tawa. Gempa adalah akal sehat. Api adalah napsu," jelas Ochobot. "Elemen kekuatan Boboiboy seperti simbol perwakilan kepribadian manusia. Tiga sifat dan dua tindakan."**

**"Tiga sifat dan dua tindakan?"**

**"Halilintar, Taufan, dan Api termasuk dalam tindakan napsu. Mereka mengendalikan elemen masing-masing menggunakan insting napsu mereka. Semakin marah, semakin besar kekuatannya."**

**"Dan Gempa adalah akal sehat."**

**Ochobot menyipitkan kedua cahaya biru dari kedua teropong matanya. Ia membenarkan pemahaman Fang. "Gempa lebih kuat dari Halilintar dan Taufan karena akal sehatnya yang tinggi. Dia bahkan nyaris sama sepertimu, Fang. Dapat memanggil bantuan."**

* * *

"Tidak apa. Kalau kau menyakitiku jauh membuatmu lebih baik, aku akan terima."

Dia berusaha menenangkan diri? Menurut Fang, itu adalah munafik. Dia bukan menenangkan, namun tidak punya gairah untuk hidup kembali. Begitu pasrah dan lelah dengan takdir yang ia genggam sekarang.

Apakah... sebegitu rendahnya dia memandang pribadinya, saat orang-orang mulai takut padanya? Dia membenci dirinya sama saja dia membenci Tuhannya sendiri.

"Jangan munafik. Katakan apa yang kau benci dariku," ucap Fang serius. Ia saat ini tidak berdelik untuk beremosi. Sia-sia saja segala tenaga ia kerahkan, bila berujung rivalnya masih belum sadar.

Boboiboy tertawa nyengir. Cukup seram dilihat untuk Fang sendiri.

"Tidak tahukah Fang, bahwa sikapmu yang mengatur kehidupanku adalah memuakkan. Aku yakin saat aku berbohong dengan terus tersenyum, kau tidak lama pasti akan muak dengan sikapku."

Tak berapa lama, Boboiboy tertawa kesal. Ia mencoba mengejek lawannya itu. Saat Fang mendengar suara Boboiboy yang jelas, ia menatap langit sebentar. Ah hujan mulai mereda. Namun langit mulai menghitam tanda akan malam. Bahkan matahari masih belum muncul, dan apakah tandanya jatah ia menghangatkan bumi dikurangi dalam hari ini?

"Hh, mana mungkin. Kau bergurau kalau aku muak," tatapan Fang melecehkan lawannya. "Aku bahkan tidak mau peduli dengan hidupmu—bahkan mengurusi kehidupanmu saja aku enggan mau. Aha, disini kau kelihatan sekali berharap aku akan membantumu menyelesaikan masalah—"

**Plak!**

Belum sempat Fang mengejeknya panjang lebar, Boboiboy menamparnya beringas. Pria yang ditampar segera memegangi area tamparan lawannya. Kedua matanya terlindung oleh kacamata yang ia kenakan.

"Kalau kau tidak peduli, kenapa kau membuntutiku! Kenapa kau selalu ada seharian ini dari wajahku! Aku muak!" Boboiboy mulai marah. Suaranya melengking kuat. "Setidaknya, pergi dari hadapanku! Aku mati atau apapun, itu bukan urusanmu!"

Fang tidak bisa lagi membendung amarahnya. "KALAU KAU TIDAK MAU DIURUS OLEHKU, KENAPA KAU MEMINTA IZIN DARIKU UNTUK KELUAR RUMAH?! ITU TANDANYA KAU MANJA! KAU SENGAJA MEMINTA ULURAN TANGANKU!"

Memang benar yang dikatakan Fang. Boboiboy bukannya sudah diingatkan Fang untuk jangan bilang-bilang saat pergi, tapi ia meminta izin saat itu. Lelaki bertopi jingga itu sebetulnya juga mengharapkan Fang setidaknya membantu masalahnya, meski ucapannya bertolak belakang. Dan itu yang membuat Fang mengatainya munafik.

Kedua mata Boboiboy membesar.

"Ahaha—" suara tawa kecil mengiangi telinga Fang. Boboiboy tertawa. "Tidak. Aku yang justru akan menyelamatkan kalian kok. Aku tidak mungkin merasa selemah itu! Ahaha!"

Fang pun sadar. Dia, memang lebih rendah dari Boboiboy. Fang lebih banyak ditolong daripada Boboiboy tersendiri.

Senyum getir tercetak dari wajah Fang.

* * *

**"Sifat kebaikan asli Boboiboy ada pada Gempa. Makanya dia bisa membuat bala bantuan," Fang ikut menganalisis. "Tapi aku, aku tidak baik."**

**"Kau itu kesepian, dan kekuatanmu melengkapi kekuranganmu," sebat Ochobot. "Kau suka sesuatu yang tidak bisa bicara tapi bisa bergerak. Oleh sebab itu aku pernah berkata, semua kekuatan kalian terdefinisi dari sifat dan kekurangan kalian."**

**"Maksudmu dalam arti, karena aku tidak suka makhluk yang banyak bicara maka kekuatanku mewakili keinginanku itu? Makanya aku bisa mengeluarkan hewan-hewan, begitu? Tapi aku punya jari bayang."**

**"Hatimu tahu Fang. Semua pikiranmu untuk menciptakan bayang dari hewan, karena kau juga ingin punya teman."**

**Ucapan lembut Ochobot langsung membuat Fang berpikir. Apa yang dikatakannya benar. Ia hanya berpaut untuk membuat hewan saja, dan hanya beberapa yang bukan seperti jari, cakar, gerakan, maupun perisai. Ia tidak suka juga mencampuri fisiknya untuk bertarung, karena ia belum pernah berpikir untuk menggunakan serangan dari badannya secara langsung. Dia tidak percaya dengan kekuatan dari diri sendiri.**

**Kini Fang mengerti mengapa ia kalah dari Boboiboy. Rivalnya itu mempercayai kekuatan fisiknya tersendiri, sehingga dia yang paling kuat diantara anggotanya. Sedangkan Fang, dia hanya mengandalkan jemari-jemarinya untuk mengontrol sesuatu yang ia tidak bisa tambah kurangkan kekuatannya. Intinya kekuatan Boboiboy itu nilainya tidak terdefinisi, sedangkan nilai momentum kekuatannya pasti.**

* * *

Fang masih tidak bisa terima semua fakta bahwa dirinya lebih lemah dari Boboiboy. Dia itu kuat! Dia itu bisa mengontrol semua kekuatannya, tidak seperti Boboiboy yang tidak bisa mengontrol api. Bahkan Fang hanya perlu satu pribadi untuk mengawal kekuatannya, tidak seperti Boboiboy yang harus berpecah menjadi beberapa klon.

"Kalau begitu, coba selamatkan aku. Aku akan terjun ke laut sendirian," tantang Fang seketika.

Memang pikirannya gila. Menghilangnya matahari adalah keadaan buruk dari pihaknya tersendiri, karena ia tidak punya media untuk mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Ditambah lagi, jauh dalam hati pria berkacamata itu menegak ludah saat memandang ombak laut di depannya. Terlihat sekilas mereka ingin sekali membanting habis tubuhnya, seandainya ia tenggelam ke dalam mereka.

Tapi Fang yakin Boboiboy akan menyelamatkan dia—

"Aku tahu kau takut untuk terjun."

—atau mungkin malah menambah parameter nekad Fang mencelakai dirinya.

Pria berambut hitam keunguan itu segera berlari ke ujung karang. Sesampainya iua memijakkan kedua kakinya rapat pada ujung karang, ia bentangkan kedua tangannya. Ia menantang, "Cerewet! Aku akan ter—"

**Bwoosh!**

Angin deras membuat tubuhnya oleng menuju laut. Siap tidak siap, Fang pun terjun ke dalamnya. Kedua mata Fang terbelalak menatap kini di depannya adalah air.

"—AHHHH!"

* * *

**"Dan jika dua sifat sudah ada perwakilan, berarti tinggal satu lagi."**

**Fang terbangun dari lamunannya. Ah ya, yang dibahas Ochobot adalah yang mewakili kesedihan.**

**"Saat ini Boboiboy sedih, dan akan muncul kekuatan lagi yang baru."**

**"Maka kita harus cepat sampai dilokasi!"**

* * *

Dibukanya kedua matanya setelah enggan berani menatap air laut dari atas. Ia merasakan kedua matanya perih, ditambah lagi kacamatanya menghilang. Kedua paru-parunya begitu sesak terasa, tidak dapat asupan oksigen dari udara. Juga tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak karena lemas. Ia tidak punya kekuatan untuk setidaknya keluar dari permukaan laut yang jauh membentang dari pandangannya.

Gelembung-gelembung betebaran di depan wajahnya saat ia terbatuk. Oh tidak, ia kehabisan waktu untuk meminta oksigen yang baru. Dan itu artinya, air sudah masuk melalu lubang hidung maupun mulutnya, lalu mengalir pada kerongkongan juga tenggorokannya.

Satu-satunya yang bisa pria pengendali bayang itu hanya menutup mata. Ia hanya bisa pasrah.

_'Bila aku mati, aku hanya ingin Boboiboy mengingat namaku.'_

Dalam lubuk hatinya ia memohon. Ia sadar mungkin ini akhir hayatnya untuk hidup. Ia hanya bisa meminta satu hal bila dirinya diperbolehkan mengucapkan satu permohonan. Ia tidak mau meminta lebih—apalagi seenaknya. Ia tahu dirinya tak pantas mendapat kebahagiaan lebih besar dari satu permohonannya tersebut.

Baginya, permohonannya itu sudah wujud apresiasinya untuk balas budi.

_'Karena Boboiboy yang mengenalkan diriku pada dunia 'pertemanan'._

_Karena Boboiboy yang mengenalkan diriku bagaimana tuk tersenyum._

_Ia yang telah membuatku sadar, aku tidak bisa munafik. Aku tidak boleh terus-menerus tidak merespon ucapan semua orang yang menegurku._

_Dunia sepiku berwarna karenanya._

_Boboiboy, engkaulah orang yang berarti bagiku. Yang memberiku banyak alasan untuk tetap ceria. Yang menyemangati hidupku._

_Tapi aku gagal balas budi.'_

* * *

**Ochobot tertawa kecil. "Dimana-mana, perbandingan selalu beda tipis. Tidak pernah banyak, Fang. Kalau tiga diantaranya dari napsu, kau akan tahu kekuatan baru itu bakal menjadi apa kan?"**

**Fang mengerjapkan matanya. "Akan menjadi teman Gempa untuk perwakilan akal sehat?"**

**"Dan kita tidak perlu khawatir akan dia."**

**"Tapi perwakilan sifat sedih... Sedih dengan akal sehat, kurasa akan jadi sosok yang cukup misterius."**

**"Akan jadi sosok yang pendiam. Ahaha, aku tidak bisa bayangkan kalau prediksiku benaar, Fang!" Ochobot tertawa lepas.**

* * *

Sementara itu, tanpa sadar Boboiboy ikut menyeret dirinya masuk dalam air. Memang mahir menyelam belum ia dapatkan predikatnya karena memang dari awal ia tidak punya bakat untuknya. Hebatnya Boboiboy nekad ingin menyelamatkan rivalnya walau ia sendiri sebenarnya masih ragu tentang gerak renangnya.

Kekuatannya tidak membantu. Mau membuat tanah tinggi saja, dia harus menyentuh tanah kalau begitu. Tapi dalamnya menuju permukaan bawah laut sudah mengikis waktu untuk sadar dari dirinya.

Napasnya seiring waktu sesak. Padangannya mulai buram. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana akhirnya. Tapi saat ini pikirannya ia akan mati segera.

Suara desiran air dalam terdengar seperti musik dalam pikirannya. Tekanan dalam otaknya terasa ringan, seperti beberapa masalah kehidupannya seakan lenyap—tidak pernah terjadi.

Pikirannya pun tenang. Ia merasa semua masalahnya baik dahulu maupun sekarang hanya mengalir layaknya air.

Boboiboy membuka matanya perlahan. Sorot matanya yang kosong menampakkan pupil matanya yang berubah dari kecoklatan menjadi kebiruan dengan pinggir hitam. Sinar biru mengelilingi dirinya, memutari tubuhnya.

Laut seakan disinari matahari dari dalam. Begitu bercahaya dari dasarnya. Ikan-ikan yang berlalu lalang terlihat menyambut suasana aneh dari keadaan dalam laut. Karang-karang laut bahkan ikut terpantul oleh pesona sinarnya.

Sosok laki-laki berambut hitam keunguan juga terkena bias cahaya laut. Ia terkulai lemas turun ke dasar laut secara perlahan. Ia tidak kuat menahan kekuatan tarikan dasar bumi, membuatnya semakin menjauhi permukaan tanah.

Kesadarannya memang saat itu masih belum penuh. Tapi dengan ketipisan ukuran sadar, Fang merasa aneh dengan pemandangan laut yang berubah ketika ia membuka matanya walau hanya setengah.

Sebuah bola bening berukuran besar mengelilingi dirinya dan... seseorang. Orang itu menarik kedua tangannya dalam dekapannya. Sang penyelamat langsung menyentuh bibirnya, dan Fang merasakan air laut yang ia telan berangsur-angsur naik dari tenggorokannya.

Pandangan pria yang kini tanpa kacamata itu kabur. Ugh mengapa saat ini tidak ada kacamatanya? Ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa penolongnya!

Namun melihat topi biru yang menutupi wajah penyelamat, Fang menduga hanya satu orang yang selalu ber_style_ dengan memakai topi setiap harinya. Seseorang yang sama, yang bisa membuat dirinya menjadi beberapa orang dengan pribadi berbeda sedikit antar satu dengan yang lain. Yang... ia harapkan akan menolongnya secara surat.

_'B-Boboiboy? Kau berubah... wujud baru?'_

Tidak kuat lagi, ia memejamkan matanya pelan. Seluruh rasa sesak dalam respirasinya ia paksa acuhkan. Kini ia memberikan seluruh tubuhnya pada orang tersebut. Ia menyerahkan segala kondisi dan nasibnya, dalam tangan orang yang ia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu siapa dirinya.

* * *

**\- Next Chapter -**

* * *

Rivalnya terlihat jauh lebih tenang dari hari terakhir nyawanya sempat terancam. Namun sifat pendiamnya tidak sirna.

Masih gelisah, Fang mencoba bertanya dengan Boboiboy sendiri perihal apakah dirinya yang menyelamatkan nasibnya, dimana nyawanya terancam diambil sang malaikat maut.

"Boboiboy, apakah kau yang menyelamatkan aku waktu itu?"

* * *

A/N: Vote dimenangkan oleh Fang. Hore! Dan juga saya berterima kasih sama satu author yang ngasi petunjuk gimana rekomendasi nama dalam fandom. Alhasil, saya jadi aneh sama namanya. Air B. *pokerface*

Btw saya harap yang membaca sampai tuntas tolong kasi jejak berupa review. Saya ingin tahu apakah banyak yang suka karya saya. Saya lihat kayaknya ada satu dua author yang sekarang jadi panutan kalian dalam berkarya, dan saya rencananya bakal hiatus. Pengen lempar tanggung jawab gitu. /kenarajam

Maaf dulu saya cuek dengan review karena saya sendiri merasa daripada review nyepam (cuma nulis update kilat atau lanjut doang) lebih baik gak usah sekalian. Sejak diskusi tentang review dalam grupnya, saya ditelakin sama author lain secara bengis karena pemikiran saya. Berasa ditampar secara telak. Ugh.

Mind to review?


	3. Perlukah Aku Peduli?

Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios

* * *

Sosok lelaki berambut hitam itu terduduk di atas alas berpasir. Tidak peduli dengan tepi air yang akan membasahi tubuhnya—walau tubuhnya sendiri pun sudah basah kuyup, ia mendongak menatap kosong. Langit hitam betabur bintang bercahaya, sinar bulan setengah sempurna masih cukup menjadi penerang agar Fang dapat melihat sekitar.

Mungkin orang-orang akan berpikir kalau Fang sedang bingung karena susah kembali naik ke atas. Tebing yang cukup curam di belakang punggungnya, siapa manusia biasa yang sanggup menaikinya bila seumur hidupnya tidak pernah memanjat tebing. Ditambah banyak karang-karang laut yang siap menamncapkan ujungnya menembus daging-daging makhluk besar yang jatuh di atasnya.

Tidak, Fang bisa pulang sebenarnya. Temannya yang menyelamatkan dirinya tadi masih pada lokasi. Laki-laki bertopi jingga akan membawanya naik ke atas kapan saja. Fang bersyukur dirinya dilihat kawan sekelasnya saat tenggelam menuju dalam laut.

Tapi Fang tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang lain. Pelan, ia menyentuh bibirnya dengan jemari telunjuk juga tengahnya. Pipinya merona merah—panas. Ia mendesis kecil, mengatakan satu kalimat yang takkan didengar oleh kawan berjaket jingga di sebelahnya.

"Bibirku... terasa panas..."

* * *

**"Tapi, kalau saja Halilintar, Taufan, dan satu lagi itu punya perwakilan, kenapa Api dan Gempa tidak ada?"**

**Ochobot masih melayang di sebelah tubuh Fang. "Nanti tidak jadi tiga lagi."**

**"Berarti, sebenarnya ada?"**

**"Ya, mereka punya. Gempa mewakili tanggung jawab, dan Api mewakili ketakutan. Tapi karena mereka berdua begitu susah dijabarkan perwakilannya, makanya aku hanya mengatakan tiga."**

**"Tanggung jawab bukanlah sifat."**

**Robot berbentuk bola itu tertawa, "Ahaha, apa yang cocok? Emmm, keberanian?"**

**"Jadi Gempa mewakili sifat keberanian, dan Api mewakili sifat ketakutan?"**

**"Keberanian, kepemimpinan, rasa bertanggung jawab, dan peduli. Oh ya tentu, Gempa cocok dengan hal tersebut!" seru Ochobot. "Sedangkan ketakutan, ada rasa tidak percaya diri, egois, dan..."**

**"Egois terlahir dari ketakutan? Apakah lebih cocok dengan kata 'pecundang'?"**

**"Aih, pecundang jadi pokok kata terakhir saja. Egois itu sebenarnya dari ketakutan, yaitu tidak bisa bertanggung jawab. Makanya dimasukkan ke dalam sifat Api."**

**"Dan bila dalam status pasangan Angin itu berlawanan dengan Tanah, mengapa Petir yang harus bersengketa dengan Angin? Ugh—aku susah menjabarkan siapa sosok selanjutnya yang akan mewakili sifat sedih itu."**

**"Coba dilihat dari segi pemberontakan mereka. Berpikirlah Fang."**

**Fang berpikir keras. Biar bagaimanapun, rumus simbolis pribadi Boboiboy memang rumit. Bila ia menebak kemungkinan lawan api nanti adalah air, tapi mengapa lawan Petir adalah Angin? Bukankah Angin berlawanan dengan Tanah? Dan jika didefinisikan sesuai suatu kolaborasi, api cocoknya dengan tanaman—atau apalah yang penting cocok dengan api. Lelaki pengendali kekuatan bayang itu terlalu pusing memikirkan rumusnya. Lebih sulit daripada mendapat ujian matematika dengan soal ngaco khas guru Papa Zola.**

**"Sedang apa kau Ochobot?" Fang menyerah berpikir dan melihat robot mungil itu mencoret-coret suatu kertas. Ochobot membalas terkekeh.**

**"Ehehe, nanti aku mau jadi komikus mengalahkan kak Rus. Sempurna! Dengan referensi sifat Boboiboy, aku yakin ide komik ini akan diminati orang-orang!"**

**"...," Fang hanya membisu mendapati robot di depannya bertingkah gila, yaitu melayang sambil memeluk kertas coretannya.**

* * *

"Fang, kau melamun?"

Laki-laki yang ditegur membelalakkan matanya kaget. Ia berlonjak menjauhi rival yang menegurnya tadi.

"A—aku tidak melamun!" ketus Fang.

"Tapi kau selalu mendongak ke atas. Aku takut kita dicari kalau kelamaan menghilang," peringat Boboiboy lembut.

Fang tersenyum paksa, "Hanya kau yang dicemaskan. Siapa yang mencemaskan anak tanpa orang tua?"

Kedua mata Fang berkedut pilu. Boboiboy merasa salah karena baru saja bertutur seakan menyinggung teman rekannya sendiri. Ia tahu kalau Fang memang datang sendirian ke pulau ini, bersekolah tanpa perlu diurus orang lain yang sudah sanggup mandiri—tidak seperti dirinya yang bisa saja meminta kakeknya atau Ochobot mencuci pakaiannya yang kotor. Ia pernah berpikir bagaimana Fang mengurus semua biaya sekolahnya sedangkan dia sendiri belum masuk ke dalam kategori orang yang cukup umur untuk bekerja.

Boboiboy memberanikan diri menatap wajah Fang, "Maaf menyinggungmu. Aku tidak sengaja."

"Aku takkan mudah tersinggung untuk urusan tidak punya orang tua," balas Fang. Ia ikut menatap wajah Boboiboy, dan Boboiboy yakin kedua matanya mengatakan Fang tengah sedih disinggung 'kasih sayang'.

Memang betul Fang tidak tersinggung dengan keberadaan orang tua, tapi setiap anak pasti sedih bila diungkit masalah kasih sayang. Fang masih manusia, juga anak kecil. Patut jika Fang sendiri merasa hatinya teriris tidak mendapat pelukan hangat dari orang yang lebih tua, saat ia melihat anak seangkatannya semuanya mendapat bagian.

Kadang dunia itu tidak adil.

Rasanya Boboiboy ingin sekali memeluk teman di sampingnya sekarang. Berbagi rasa hangat mungkin tidak salah baginya.

"Benar ucapanmu. Lebih baik kita kembali daripada Ochobot diganggu kakekmu untuk mencari kita."

Kedua tangan bocah bertopi segera menurunkan kedua tangannya yang tadi ia sempat naikkan. Ia mengangguk kecil, lalu tersenyum lembut.

Fang sedikit menyesal berucap tiba-tiba dengan mengajak temannya kembali ke Pulau Rintis. Dia sendiri padahal ingin sekali bertanya lebih banyak pada Boboiboy, apalagi jarang-jarang mereka bisa berduaan agar privasi obrolan mereka terjaga. Ia ingin bertanya siapa yang menyelamatkannya tadi. Mengapa tenggorokannya tidak terasa kembung, tidak seperti terakhir kali Fang pernah tenggelam 2 tahun yang lalu. Dan yang paling penting, apakah Boboiboy punya kekuatan baru.

Laki-laki berkacamata itu hanya bisa menghela dalam diam. Ia memejam kedua matanya ketika salah satu tangannya ditarik teman yang lebih tua satu bulan darinya itu.

"Tentu! Boboiboy Taufan!"

* * *

Rutinitas sekolah berjalan lancar tanpa hambatan. Bersyukur Iwan, teman sekelas Fang, mau meminjamkan celana dan bajunya yang lebih terhadap pria berambut hitam keunguan tersebut. Jadi Fang yang awalnya ingi membolos sekolah terpaksa, bisa bernapas lega.

Namun Fang harus melepaskan kedua ikatan tangan jaketnya itu untuk menutupi seragamnya walau setengah, karena baju yang pendek tidak sampai masuk pada pinggangnya. Saat Fang meregangkan badannya dengan menaikkan kedua lengannya, ia merasa pinggangnya begitu dingin. Disana ia sadar kalau Iwan sepertinya lebih pendek darinya. Bersyukur celana masih bisa ditoleransi dengan panjang kaus kakinya.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya kendala seragam Fang tidak yakin akan sekolah hari ini. Kemarin malam, beberapa guru dari sekolahnya bersama Yaya dan kawan-kawan membawa obor untuk mencari mereka. Saat Fang dan Boboiboy menghampiri mereka menggunakan _hover board_, kakek Aba memeluk Boboiboy rindu.

Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi setelahnya, karena tiba-tiba ia kehilangan kesadaran. Yang ia tahu, yang menangkap tubuhnya saat loyo adalah Ochobot sendiri.

Fang duduk pada kursi miliknya dengan posisi seperti biasa, menengok keluar jendela. Salah satu pipinya bersimpuh pada salah stau lengannya. Mencuri-curi pandang, iris coklat yang terlindung bingkai biru beningnya melirik Boboiboy, mengawasi. Rivalnya terlihat jauh lebih tenang dari hari terakhir nyawanya sempat terancam. Namun sifat pendiamnya tidak sirna.

Masih gelisah, Fang mencoba bertanya dengan Boboiboy sendiri perihal apakah dirinya yang menyelamatkan nasibnya, dimana nyawanya terancam diambil sang malaikat maut.

"Boboiboy, apakah kau yang menyelamatkan aku waktu itu?"

"Ah? Menyelamatkan?" tanya Boboiboy. "Kapan?"

"Kemarin, seseorang menyelamatkanku. Kau lihat sendiri kan aku tenggelam dan tahu-tahu kau sudah menyanggah punggungku untuk duduk di atas karang. Apakah kau punya kekuatan baru?"

"Engh i—itu—"

Fang setia menunggu jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut kawannya itu. Walau wajah Fang menunjukkan ia tidak tertarik dengan jawaban yang akan diterimanya nanti, namun jauh dari dalam hatinya ia menunggu dengan tidak sabar apa yang akan dilontarkan Boboiboy nanti. Ia harap itu benar, dan berarti prediksi Ochobot benar.

"Enghh..." Boboiboy menggaruk sisi keningnya. Ia tertawa cengegesan.

"Eh ada apa ini? Kalian main rahasiaan ya?"

Fang dan Boboiboy terlonjak mendapat teguran manis dari ketua kelas. Mereka punya sesuatu yang membuat keduanya sungkem dari Yaya, yaitu senyum tidak relanya.

"Apa? Kami main rahasiaan? Kami hanya saling bercerita, ya kan Fang?" Boboiboy menarik kepala Fang mendekatinya, lalu meninju (pura-pura) batok kepalanya dengan sebelumnya berdiri spontan.

"Eh—i—iya!" Fang tidak kalah bermain sandiwara. "Boboiboy tersinggung aku ejek, biasalah kalah bicara terus."

"APA?! AKU BAHKAN TIDAK BERUCAP APAPUN!" Boboiboy menjitak kepala Fang sungguhan. Sang korban berdiri, dan mencekik leher Boboiboy gemas.

"Ingat tidak kau belum jawab pertanyaanku!" Fang mengguncang tubuh Boboiboy melalui lehernya. "Dasar kau!"

Yaya memerhatikan mereka. "Oh ya sudah lah, dikira ada apa. Tapi kalau ada masalah, bicaralah pada kami ya? Kita kan kawan, kemarin aku khawatir kalian menghilang."

"Ingat kami juga lah! Jangan main rahasia sama kami ya?" gadis berambut kuncir dua ikut bicara. Ia tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang punggung Yaya.

"Dan sebagai tetua yang baik, aku bisa memberi kalian konsultasi nantinya," Gopal mendemonstrasikan perannya sebagai kakak kelas yang nyasar masuk tingkatan. Sama seperti Ying caranya muncul.

"Tetua? Tetua yang bisa memasukkan keuntungan jualan ada lah," celetuk Ying. "Nanti jadikan saja semua barang bekas jadi makanan enak."

"Oh tidak bisa. Aku punya ide lebih hebat, yaitu mengubah mereka menjadi batang emas 24 karat!"

"Eh betul itu! Kita nanti bikin acara yuk makan-makan gitu," ajak Yaya. "Kita sekarang kan tidak perlu pusing lagi untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang. Ya kan Boboiboy?"

Laki-laki bertopi jingga tersenyum ceria, "Ah bagaimana kalau nanti jajan di kedai kakekku saja? Betul kata Yaya, kita punya waktu bermain lebih banyak nanti!"

"Atau... kita mengadakan acara menginap? Masing-masing membawa tenda malamnya!"

"Aww! Itu pasti menyenangkan!"

"Dan nanti kita nonton film horor bareng dengan cemilan biskuitku!"

"Mending makan sampah yang kuubah daripada memakan punya ketua kelas."

"APA KAU KATA?!"

"Eh—aku bicara tentang tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kelezatan biskuit Yaya!"

Fang yang sedari tadi diam tanpa bicara, melirik lawan yang ia cekik tadi. Tersenyum, namun palsu. Itu yang dikomentari Fang pertama. Ia bisa melihat kesedihan hati kawannya itu saat diungkit perannya yang kini tidak diperlukan lagi.

_Sebenarnya kau hanya perlu menjadi seekor ikan salmon. Lawanlah arus air, karena dari ujung arus malaikat pencabut nyawa telah menyiapkan scythenya untuk menyayat jiwamu._

* * *

Setiap ucapan diutarakan karena ada dua penyebab. Satu, trauma. Dua, dia tidak bisa mengatakan sejujurnya.

Saat ia berkata, "Untuk apa aku berbohong?" padahal kita tidak perlu kalimat tersebut untuk menjawab pertanyaan kita, itu berarti ada dua kemungkinan dalam pikirannya. Ia pernah dicap sebagai pembohong dan takut kejujurannya diragukan, atau dia memang tengah berbohong namun tidak dapat mengutarakannya.

Dan Fang masih meragukan kejujuran Boboiboy sekarang.

"Aku tidak mungkin menyelamatkanmu! Aku saja lemah begini, mana bisa menyelamatkanmu!"

Ia hanya perlu mendapat jawaban iya atau tidak dari rivalnya itu, bukannya dua kalimat dengan inti penolakan dimana salah satunya adalah kalimat pendukung bukti yang diucapkannya.

"Aku tidak percaya denganmu," kata Fang tiba-tiba. Ia tidak mau usaha mencegat pemilik kuasa empat elemen itu sia-sia dengan jawaban yang menurutnya tidak jujur. Ia masih meragukan pengungkapan rivalnya.

"Butuh bukti apa lagi? Coba tanya pada Api, mungkin dia yang menolongmu," ujar Boboiboy cuek.

"Semakin kau mencoba menolak pertanyaanku, aku semakin curiga padamu," Fang konsisten pada pemikirannya. Ia seakan sudah hafal Boboiboy yang tengah ragu dengan jawabanya itu bagaimana raut wajahnya.

"Sudah aku katakan aku tidak tahu apa-apa! KAU TIDAK PUNYA HAK MENGATUR HIDUPKU!"

Boboiboy mendorong tubuh Fang kuat, sampai tubuh lawannya itu terhantam dinding lorong sekolah. "Boboiboy Halilintar! Gerakan kilat!"

"KAU TAKKAN BISA LOLOS DARI PENGAWASANKU, BOBOIBOY!" pekik Fang yang kini mengelus pundaknya. Sakit yang ia rasakan saat merasakan tulang belikatnya bertubrukan dengan dinding semen. "Tch! Apa yang salah dariku?"

Salah satu tangan Fang memegang keningnya, lalu naik menuju rambutnya yang berantakan. Ia memejam matanya, berdecak kecil.

"... aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku peduli denganmu, Boboiboy," satu bulir air mata turun dari salah satu mata Fang yang tertutup. Ia menggertakkan giginya.

Fang berpikir sejenak. Mengapa ia harus melakukan semua hal konyol demi rivalnya sendiri? Dari kemarin ia nyaris mati tenggelam, dan sekarang ia kembali diteriaki sampai batinnya teriris. Walau Fang sudah kebal dituduh jahat, namun kalau masalahnya itu karena ego-nya dia takkan malu semalu sekarang.

Saat Boboiboy menuduhnya menangkap Ochobot itu tidak seperih saat Boboiboy berteriak untuk bilang tidak peduli kondisinya.

Fang tentu tahu kalau alasan ia peduli karena ia tidak mau rivalnya hancur sebelum ia berhasil mengalahkannya. Impian yang digenggamnya sedari saat masuk ke sekolah rendah Pulau Rintis adalah mengalahkan segala bentuk kesombongan rivalnya sendiri. Hanya dia yang boleh menginjak harga diri Boboiboy sendiri.

"Tapi jika aku peduli karena aku tidak mau dia sedih, apakah itu terlalu berlebihan?"

Tubuhnya turun walau masih menempel pada dinding lorong sekolah. Sampai Fang kini hanya bisa terduduk dengan pantat, dan salah satu tangannya yang tadi menyisir rambutnya ia gunakan untuk mengangkat kacamatanya.

"A—apakah aku tidak boleh baik? H—hiks... Huwaaaa!"

Fang menangis.

* * *

**-Next Chapter-**

* * *

Boboiboy Air tercipta dari kesedihan Boboiboy mendengar semua gunjingan, terutama dari Boboibot sendiri. Dan sikap Boboiboy Air yang tidak suka repot dan memilih istirahat, adalah karena dia sudah merasa segala usahanya tidak dipandang penduduk.

Dia, adalah sosok yang gampang intropeksi juga suka menengok masa lalu. Dia tidak mau terkena sakit hati untuk kedua kalinya. Dia terlalu lelah untuk menerima segala kenyataan pahit.

"Jadi Boboiboy, kau tidak ingin bilang tentang kekuatan barumu karena pamermu takkan dipandang kami?"

Boboiboy Air selalu memiliki pandangan bahwa dia tidak dibutuhkan oleh masyarakat. Dia pernah berharap untuk lenyap—tidak pernah dilahirkan dari dunia ini.

"...kau sama saja dengan meragukan takdir Tuhan-mu sendiri."

* * *

A/N: Nyaris satu minggu ini jaringan di desa saya hilang, dan saya cuma bisa pinjam wi-fi kantor sekedar cek fb sama DA. Jadinya gak bisa ngawasin perkembangan fandom ini sekarang, karena wi-fi hanya berlaku selama saya kerja tapi di jam istirahat.

Ada yang tanya saya tahu sifat Air darimana, saya aslinya cuma main logika. Saya mantan anak IPA, nilai sosiologi saat kelas 1 SMA saja rendah. Tapi entah karena pengalaman atau bakat (oke saya merinding dengan kata ini), saya bisa membaca semua alur sifat orang dengan berbekal minim petunjuk. Dahulu saya ditunjukin foto sama salah satu teman sosmed saya, dan saya menebak dengan benar sifatnya. Padahal bicara dengan orang yang di foto saja belum pernah.

Saya baru berpikiran buka petunjuk sifat Air saat mau membuat chapter 2 ff ini, dan astaga hintsnya mirip dengan ff one-shot saya yang 'Anak Cengeng'. Pas lagi nonton ep 17 Boboiboy ternyata disiksa Adu Du lewat batin, lalu preview ep 18 ada Boboiboy Air.

Oh ya kalau mau tahu tentang liang lahat, itu maksudnya lubang kubur sendiri. Mau mati cepat maksudnya.

SAYA JUGA SUKA HINTS FANG ITU CARE SAMA BBB, APALAGI PAS BBB NYELAMATIN FANG SECARA GENTLE HWHWHW—aduh saya kembali fangirlingan. Makasih review penyemangatnya! Dan saya salut ada yang komentar nunjuk adegan kissu. Padahal scene paragrafnya tidak terlalu menonjol.


	4. Aku Lelah

BoBoiBoy (c) Animonsta Studios

* * *

Bila seseorang merasa dicintai, ada dua musibah yang ditakuti pada orang yang menyayangi dirinya. Satu, dilupakan. Dua, 'dia' kehilangan akal sehat.

Fang bukan orang yang begitu narsis bila masalah siapa yang dipedulikan Boboiboy—walau ia sering terkena menjadi orang yang selalu diselamatkan oleh mantan pahlawan ini jauh dibanding kawan-kawannya yang lain. Ia masih menganggap dirinya setara dengan orang lain, patut mendapat naungan dari pahlawan yang memiliki kekuatan dari Ochobot pertama kalinya.

Tapi entah kenapa saat ini hati bocah berkacamata ini teriris.

Ketika ia dan ketiga temannya mendatangi kedai Boboiboy pasca habis berunding tadi siang untuk berkumpul, Fang merasa ada yang janggal dari Boboiboy. Ia satu-satunya anggota yang tidak mendapat bagian jatah coklat panas dari uluran tangan Boboiboy. Entah Ochobot membaca situasi atau tidak, sebelum lelaki berambut hitam keunguan sempat ingin bangkit dari tempat duduknya ia langsung meletakkan coklat panas di depannya.

"Satu cangkir coklat panas siap!" seru Ochobot. Fang membulatkan sepasang matanya mendapati lensanya merekam benda familiar di depannya.

"Makasih Ochobot," malu-malu dengan sikap baik, Fang menarik cangkir putih di depannya. Asapnya mengepul-ngepul, membuat kedua tangan Fang sedikit hangat—walau sarung tangannya sendiri pun punya tugas untuk menghalangi hawa dingin sebenarnya.

"Sudah lama tidak seperti ini ya, Boboiboy?" Yaya memamerkan senyumnya. "Kedai sepi dan hanya kita mendominasi tempat ini—"

"Jangan menyumpahi kedaiku sepi dong," sahut Boboiboy cepat.

"T—tidak kok! Aku hanya mengatakan sesuatu yang sudah jarang—dan apakah itu tidak boleh?" Yaya menunduk sedih.

"Maaf, aku cuma merasa tersinggung sedikit tadi—" Boboiboy terlihat bingung bagaimana untuk mencairkan suasana. "—Maaf..."

"Mungkin memang keadaan hatimu sedang tidak baik, Boboiboy," lelaki bertubuh besar langsung meregap sahabat di dekatnya. Tidak peduli akan suara patahan antar engsel yang bengkok, ia memeluk Boboiboy erat. "Misalnya kamu butuh terapi dongeng cerita 1001 malam?"

"Itu mau membuat anak orang gembira atau bikin anak orang tidur?" sahut Ying datar.

"Aku selalu gembira setelah membaca buku—adaw!"

Mungkin merasa risih atau apa, Fang melempar batu berukuran kecil yang ia dapat darimana—langsung pada kening Gopal.

"Apaan sih! Itu bahaya tau! Kalau dahiku berdarah gimana?!" tukas Gopal yang melepas peluknya segera.

"Persetan dengan kondisimu. Aku bukan bapakmu."

"Tapi kan itu bahaya!"

"Emang apa urusanku?"

Boboiboy memerhatikan Fang dan Gopal yang saling adu sahut-sahutan. Ia melirik Ying dan Yaya yang masih sibuk menyeruput coklat ala kedainya, lalu melirik lagi Ochobot dimana robot kecil itu dengan tekun mencuci piring yang kotor. Kesempatan baginya, untuk pergi menghilang.

Pasca sifat pesimis menggerogoti hatinya, ia sudah merasa tidak ada muka lagi untuk dipamerkan pada temannya. Pikirannya hanyalah ingin sendirian, atau paling baik mungkin bermigrasi menuju tempat baru. Andai Tuhan mau mendengar doanya, dia sebenarnya ingin cerita kehidupannya pada memori-memori orang-orang yang ia sayangi di-_reset_ kembali.

Boboiboy masih sakit dengan apa yang ia alami, dan itulah alasan ia tidak tahu mau ditaruh kemana mukanya.

Ia dengan sikap cuek, berjalan pelan lelaki bertopi jingga itu menapaki kakinya menjauhi kedai. Berterimakasih dengan sedikit kekuatan jamnya, ia mencicipi langkah bagaikan cahaya—yang ia sering sebut gerakan kilat—dan ia sudah tidak ada lagi dalam kedainya.

Apakah Boboiboy tidak sadar, bahwa ekor mata Fang selalu memerhatikannya. Seakan sudah terekat oleh lem, bagaimanapun Fang keadaannya ia selalu dapat menatap gerak-gerik rivalnya. Seperti cctv tanpa sepengetahuan maling.

'_Aku tahu kalau kau akan menjauh dari kami, cepat atau lambat,'_ Fang menutup kedua matanya. Ia bosan karena segala tebakannya tentang Boboiboy selalu tepat. Mulai dari saat Boboiboy ingin cepat mati, mengejeknya, dan sekarang pun ia masih bisa membaca semua pikiran lawannya tersebut. Ia ingin menegur tadi, namun entah mengapa mulutnya tidak bisa membuka sekarang.

Bukan berarti Fang adalah peramal. Tapi, ia sudah merasa hal yang sama dengan Boboiboy—bahkan sebelum Boboiboy mengalaminya. Ia diprasangka buruk oleh geng Boboiboy sendiri. Ia kalah telak bertarung dengan Boboiboy pasca berkelahi saat itu. Dan yang paling penting, Fang adalah laki-laki—sama sepertinya, harus bisa bersikap tegar walau telapak kaki mereka tertanam ujung paku sekalipun. Ingin menangis namun adat istiadat kaumnya membuat gengsi.

Tentang menangis, bersyukur Fang cepat tanggap untuk berlari menuju wastafel sekolah sebelum Ying menjemputnya. Walau sepertinya gadis berketurunan negara sama dengannya itu sempat menanyakan mengapa mata Fang begitu bengkak, laki-laki berkacamata itu menjawab dengan tenang.

"Aku kalah bertarung dengan seekor kura-kura."

Makanya, Fang tidak mau peduli dengan Boboiboy kembali. Ia capek disinggung ketua gengnya, dan selalu menolak mentah-mentah setiap uluran tangannya. Fang berusaha menahan segala gejolak hatinya untuk menolong. Ia tahu usaha yang ia lakukan bakalan sia-sia belaka.

_Bagaimana untuk menolong seekor kura-kura yang selalu sembunyi di dalam tempurung?_

* * *

Fang tahu teman-temannya begitu cemas tidak mendapati sosok Boboiboy lama sekali, apalagi sudah 10 menit berlalu dari ukuran waktu Fang mengingat awal Boboiboy pergi. Menyesal sedikit karena laki-laki berkacamata itu memilih diam saat melihat rivalnya kabur. Ia mendesah sedikit karena ia harus turut tangan membantu membersihkan kedai yang akan tutup.

Seusai ia mengelap kedua tangannya yang berair—karena ia bertugas mencuci perabotan makan, Fang menarik tas sekolahnya segera.

"Kayaknya kamu susah ya cucian, karena melepas sarug tanganmu?" tanya Yaya perhatian. Fang menduga Yaya mungkin sudah selesai menyimpan perabotan kedai kembali pada lemarinya. "Kamu juga tidak melepas jaketmu. Biasanya kamu ikat di pinggang kan?"

"Jawabannya, satu—aku tidak masalah dengan cucian dan aku memang hanya hobi saja memakai sarung tangan. Kedua, aku memakai jaket karena aku bukan memakai seragamku," jelas Fang. Ia bersyukur diberkati kebiasaan rajin bersih-bersih, hingga ketika dihadapkan dengan cucian yang agak menggunung ia bisa cepat membereskannya dalam kurun waktu belum satu jam.

"Oh ya, berarti salah satu curhatanmu soal mengapa benci Boboiboy itu benar," Yaya tertawa mengingat momen saat Fang menggertakkan giginya ketika dipinta alasan ia membenci Boboiboy. Fang tentu sakit hati mendapati ketua kelasnya malah ingat peristiw konyol dulu. "Yang waktu kau bilang membersihkan satu kelas tapi karena Boboiboy memegang sapu makanya dia yang dipuji kan?"

"Hhh—daripada itu, aku izin pulang dulu ya," pamit Fang.

"Ying dan Gopal masih mencari-cari Boboiboy—kamu tidak ikut?"

Fang terdiam sejenak. Ia mencoba memberanikan menatap Yaya secara empat mata, "Untuk apa mencarinya? Dia punya otak—pasti bakal kembali ke sini. Tidak mungkin dia kabur lagi."

Yaya sepertinya sudah dapat menerka apa jawaban Fang setelahnya. "Ahaha, yah tentu saja," Yaya memainkan jemari-jemari tangannya. "Tapi... boleh aku bertanya satu hal? Tolong jawab dengan jujur."

"Waktuku hanya sedikit disini. Masih banyak tugas menungguku."

Yaya mendengus kesal. "Aku takkan bertele-tele lagi. Aku ingin tanya, apa yang kalian bicarakan kemarin? Aku tahu kau punya hubungan dengan Boboiboy, makanya kau terlihat paling cuek diantara kita. Kau tahu kan dimana tempat persembunyian Boboiboy sekarang?"

Laki-laki berkacamata itu mengejang. Astaga Yaya terlalu pintar, dan berkatnya ia terlalu memendam curiga padanya juga. Tidak salah gadis islam ini ditunjuk sebagai ketua dari segala organisasi SD-nya.

"Bahkan wajahmu pun terlihat ketakutan," lanjut Yaya curiga. "Katakan saja, hanya di depanku saja kok."

Biar bagaimana Yaya memancingnya dengan kata santai, tapi tetap saja Fang sudah merasakan jawaban yang tidak enak dari sang ketua kelas. Tadi pagi ia sudah disindir dengan menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Yaya. Sekarang kalau dia mengaku, semua apa yang ia katakan tadi pagi berarti hanya tipuan saja kan?

Fang terpaksa berbohong. Ia memasang ekspresi wajah sebaik-baiknya, "Aku tidak suka mengurusi urusan orang, apalag dia—orang yang aku benci. Kau salah jika menuduhku."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Yaya selanjutnya, ia memalingkan kedua iris matanya dari wajah gadis berhijab merah muda di dekatnya. Ia berjalan, menjauhi kawan sekelasnya itu.

Sebenarnya Fang mau saja membeberkan semua hal yang ia datai dalam otaknya saat terakhir kali bersama Boboiboy. Dimulai dari Boboiboy yang menangis saat hujan, Boboiboy yang pasrah ia marahi, Boboiboy yang mau bunuh diri, dan Boboiboy...yang punya kekuatan baru...

Fang menggeleng. Bukan karena ia menepis fakta bahwa rivalnya kini mulai bertambah lagi keberagaman kekuatan elemennya. Hanya saja, saat ia mengingat lelaki itu sempat mendekati wajahnya dengan sorot mata intens, ia merinding panas. Seingatnya, kedua bibir mereka bersentuhan saat itu.

"HOEEEKKKK!"

Wajah Fang mual mengingatnya. Yaya yang belum jauh darinya, melakukan sesuatu yang jauh diduga Fang kalau gadis akan menaruh perhatian pada temannya yang kesusahan.

"KALAU MENGEJEK ITU DARI DEPAN! TIDAK USAH SAMPAI MUAL DI BELAKANG KAN?!"

Yaya yang telah menendang pantat Fang, langsung menginjak bokong pengendali kegelapan yang kini terkulai lemah diatas tanah.

Tolong sebagai muslim yang baik, jangan meniru gadis tersebut. Karena suami-suami takut istri sudah pernah menjadi eksistensi sebab perkara yang mirip dengan yang barusan terjadi.

* * *

Sementara itu Boboiboy berjalan kecil menelusuri jalanan tanpa tujuan. Ia menatap sekitar dari depan, namun kepalanya penuh dengan pemikiran aa yang akan ia lakukan dikehidupan selanjutnya.

'_Aku...punya kekuatan baru? Apakah aku akan kembali menjadi pahlawan kembali?'_ Boboiboy mendongak, menatap langit yang mulai gelap. Waktu malam sudah tiba. Umurnya memang masih anak-anak, tapi kalau seorang 'Boboiboy' keluar malam-malam siapa yang akan memperingatinya? Semua larangan anak kecil tidak boleh bermain keluar rumah dengan jam orang dewasa berpesta itu karena mereka tidak bisa menjaga diri. Tapi Boboiboy beda.

Perhatian Boboiboy ditarik saat melihat seorang anak kecil mengguncang tubuh seekor kucing. Anak kecil tersebut berteriak dengan kata-kata kasar.

Saat Boboiboy sudah mendekatinya, ia memberanikan diri bertanya, "Kenapa kucingnya disakiti? Dia kan makhluk hidup!"

"Kembalikan! Kembalikan 'punyaku'!"

Anak kecil tersebut tidak mendengar tegurannya sepertinya. Sedikit tersinggung, ia mencoba menahan emosinya dan kembali berkata, "Hei kucing ini kan baik. Dia imut loh, kenapa disakiti?"

Anak laki-laki itu menangis. Boboiboy semakin panik dibuatnya. Mondar-mandir kepalanya mencari seseorang yang dapat menolongnya. Ah lorong memang sepi, dan ia baru sadar kalau dirinya berjalan sampai kesini. Dasar Boboiboy.

"Ah ya, mereka tidak imut—"

"Ikanku! Ikanku mau ditelannya!" anak itu menjerit. Boboiboy menatap mulut kucing tersebut. Ah benar, ada seekor ikan berukuran kecil. Ikan bernuansa hitam dengan ekor berkibar. Ah itu cupang.

"Sini aku ikut bantu!" Boboiboy merampas kucing dari tangan anak kecil itu, dan menahan kedua sisi mulutnya. Kucing tersebut tentu memberontak. Ia mencakar telapak tangan Boboiboy menggunakan kedua kakinya.

Boboiboy tidak mau kalah. Masih meringis—ia semakin memperkuat tarikannya, tidak peduli dengan tetesan darah yang mulai keluar dari goresan yang diukir sang hewan karnivora. Sedangkan anak kecil tersebut berhenti menangis, karena ikan dalam mulutnya melompat keluar sebab diguncang.

"Kucing nakal," kesal, Boboiboy langsung mencubit bagian leher kucing diatas. Sang kucing yang sudah terbiasa dari kecil dibawa sang induk dengan gaya seperti Boboiboy itu langsung bersikap manis—kedua tangannya ia turunkan lemas. Boboiboy meletakkannya agak jauh dari mereka. Bersyukur kucing tersebut sepertinya tidak mau berkelahi lagi, dan ia berjalan pergi saat Boboiboy sudah menaruhnya.

Ia mengerti kalau Boboiboy tidak akan menyakitinya, jadi ia tidak perlu menyerang guna melindungi diri.

Sementara Fang yang ingin berjalan pulang, melihat seekor kucing berjalan keluar dari lorong. Ia merendah dengan menekuk kedua lututnya, dan kedua jemari Fang—telunjuk dan tengah—mengelus dagu sang kucing langsung gemas.

"Makasih kakak!" anak kecil tadi mengambil ikan yang terkapar tadi segera.

"Eh tunggu!" Boboiboy menahan kedua tangan anak kecil yang akan menyambut hewan berinsang di depannya. "Dia butuh air!"

Suara familiar yang dikenal Fang tentu saja. Ia mengintip sedikit dari sisi ujung lorong, dan mendapati sosok orang yang tidak ia mau peduli lagi. _Ia menghilang demi bermain dengan anak kecil?_ Fang mau tertawa melihatnya.

"Aku akan membawanya cepat ke rumah kak!" seru anak itu. Ia memberontak berusaha melepas tangannya dari cengkeraman tangan Boboiboy.

"Tidak! Aku bisa membawa 'air'," kata Boboiboy. Ia mendorong sedikit tangan anak kecil tersebut. Percaya atau tidak, anak kecil itu berhenti bertindak.

Boboiboy mendekatkan tangannya pada tubuh ikan yang lemas. Ia memejamkan matanya, berkonsentrasi selagi kedua tangannya menggapai kulit ikan yang diselimuti pasir. Lalu sebuah kalimat terlintas pada pemikirannya. "Bola air!"

Air dari kedua tangannya tiba-tiba saja tercipta, dan mengurung makhluk dari tengah tangan tersebut. Ikan berkulit hitam itu merasakan kesejukan dari hidrogen bercampur oksigen itu, dan menarik asupan napas sepuas-puasnya. Ia berenang-renang di dalamnya.

"Bersyukur kucing itu belum menggores tubuhnya dengan taringnya ya?" Boboiboy ikut merasa terhibur melihat ikan dalam kedua tangannya—bola airnya—meliuk-liuk.

"Kak! Bagaimana caranya mengeluarkan air? Menakjubkan kak!" girang anak tersebut.

"Eh? Kau belum tahu aku?" tanya Boboiboy heran. "Aku—"

"Aku ingin seperti kakak! Bisa menyelamatkan orang dengan kekuatan super!"

Boboiboy tercengang.

"Nanti kalau ada teman aku yang kesulitan, aku bisa membantu mereka! Aku tidak mau menjadi orang tidak berguna lagi!"

Kedua mata Boboiboy berkedut sedih. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa?

Semua kegembiraan dari saat ia menyelamatkan semua orang-orang yang ia bantu selama ini. Rasa kagum dari orang yang ia selamatkan. Semua perasaan positif dari apa yang selama ini ia perjuangkan.

Sewaktu semua teman-temannya ditangkap Ejo Jo, mereka yang tadinya khawatir menjadi gembira karena Boboiboy menampilkan aksi ia mengendalikan jam kekuatannya. Mereka bersorak. Hati mereka lega tanpa rasa takut saat Boboiboy menyerang unggul. Juga yang paling penting, adalah sorotan publik yang memandangnya tinggi. Menjadi pahlawan yang akan selalu menolong apapun dari kejahatan.

"Airnya dikasi sini aja kak."

Lelaki bertopi jingga itu tersadar dari lamunan. Ia menangkap sosok anak kecil tadi sudah berdiri di depannya, jadi Boboiboy harus mendongak saat akan berbicara dengannya.

"Oh tentu!" Boboiboy memasukkan bola air beserta ikan tadi ke dalam gelas air mineral bekas dari tangan anak kecil itu. Sambil tersenyum.

Ia seakan ditepuk bahunya, untuk kembali mengingat peran aslinya.

"Makasih kak!" anak kecil itu pamit dan berlari menjauh. Boboiboy berdiri kembali, dan pandangannya tidak goyah untuk menatap punggung anak kecil yang tadi bersamanya.

'_Apaan sih, aku kan juga anak kecil. Mungkin dia beda 5 tahun dariku,'_ pikir Boboiboy geli._ 'Aku belum merasa dipanggil kakak sih, jadi cukup canggung juga dipanggil begitu.'_

Boboiboy Air tercipta dari kesedihan Boboiboy mendengar semua gunjingan, terutama dari Boboibot sendiri. Dan sikap Boboiboy Air yang tidak suka repot dan memilih istirahat, adalah karena dia sudah merasa segala usahanya tidak dipandang penduduk. Itu yang dipikirkan Fang awalnya, saat diskusinya bersama Ochobot kemarin.

Dia, adalah sosok yang gampang intropeksi juga suka menengok masa lalu. Dia tidak mau terkena sakit hati untuk kedua kalinya. Dia terlalu lelah untuk menerima segala kenyataan pahit.

"Jadi Boboiboy, kau tidak ingin bilang tentang kekuatan barumu karena pamermu takkan dipandang kami?"

Teguran ringan dari Fang membuat Boboiboy terlonjak dari posisi berdirinya. Tentu ia kaget mendapati satu kawan sekelasnya memergoki dia yang padahal ia sendiri sempat kabur dari mereka. Kalau saja Yaya marah, takut semua biskuit dia bakal disumpal dalam mulutnya. Ah ngaco.

"Takut pamer maksudnya Fang?"

"Jangan mengoreksi!" bentak Fang. "Kau menciumku Boboiboy! Kau—kau mempunyai kekuatan baru tapi kau tidak mau bilang pada kami! Kau kan punya peluang untuk megalahkan Boboibot—atau apalah nama robot buatan Adu Du itu!"

"Berhenti mengurusiku! Aku mau emmakai kekuatanku untuk apa itu terserah aku!"

"Tapi kau mau dipandang baik lagi kan? Kalau begitu, kau harus—"

"AKU LELAH! KENAPA DISAAT AKU MAU MATI AKU JUSTRU MENDAPAT KEKUATAN BARU? DAN ITU SALAHMU FANG! AKU BENCI KAU! PADAHAL AKU INGIN LENYAP DARI DUNIA INI! AKU BENCI KALIAN YANG CUMA BISA BILANG SABAR DARI TADI!"

* * *

_Boboiboy Air selalu memiliki pandangan bahwa dia tidak dibutuhkan oleh masyarakat. Dia pernah berharap untuk lenyap—tidak pernah dilahirkan dari dunia ini._

* * *

"...kau sama saja dengan meragukan takdir Tuhan-mu sendiri."

"Meragukan?" Boboiboy berdelik. "Anugerah seperti ini sebenarnya tidak cocok dengan usiaku!"

"Terima kasih..."

Boboiboy mengerjapkan matanya. Apa? Fang kenapa tiba-tiba berucap lain dari topik permasalahan mereka? Dan lagi, kenapa Fang tiba-tiba bisa berucap maaf?

"Terima kasih, untuk menerimaku," Fang menatap secara empat mata pada Boboiboy. "Terima kasih untuk menjadi orang yang ingin kusaingi. Kau membuang waktu luangku untuk hal tidak bermanfaat."

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu?"

"Makasih untuk menciumku," merah semu menggurat dari pipi Fang. "Makasih untuk membiarkanku hidup kedua kalinya—"

—Dan pertama adalah saat Boboiboy mengalahkan naga bayangnya, tentu saja. Kalau seandainya Boboiboy kalah, mereka mungkin sudah ditelan ke dalam galaksi tanpa unsur oksigen.

"Terima kasih... aku sungguh, berterima kasih...," nada suara pengendali bayang begitu lemah. "Aku suka dengan dirimu yang tanpa lelah berbuat baik. Tapi kalau kau mau berhenti, aku ingin mengucapkan 'terima kasih' sebanyak mungkin sebelum terlambat."

"Kau aneh, Fang," sebenarnya Boboiboy hanya ingin diam mencerna semua ucapan lawannya yang sedari tadi tidak ia mengerti maksudnya. Tapi Fang begitu lama berdiam membisu, dan ia mencoba menyambung kembali koneksi obrolan mereka.

"Sampaikan pada Ochobot kalau aku **berhenti**."

Fang melepas jam tangan digitalnya. Ia lambungkan jam yang merupakan sumber koneksinya dengan kekuatannya, dan Boboiboy segera menangkapnya.

Laki-laki berambut acak itu memalingkan tubuhnya. Ia berbalik, dan lampu jalanan sudah dinyalakan. Waktunya malam. Tidak baik masih diluar rumah bagi anak-anak yang tubuhnya rentan cuaca.

"Hei, hari ini indah sekali ya? Sama seperti malam waktu kau menyelamatkanku kemarin."

"Bulan setengah ya?"

Fang berdeham mengiyakan. "Apalagi bintangnya. Banyak banget. Aku pengen di dalam kamarku di dalamnya dipasang oleh mereka. Soalnya begitu gelap dan dingin."

Boboiboy merasa dadanya begitu sesak. Ia sedikit mengerti mengapa Fang menjadi orang yang banyak bicara untuk hari ini. Tapi ia tidak yakin, dan memilih mendengarkan penuturan rivalnya selagi ia masih bicara.

"Kacamata ini menghalangi kontak mataku dengan cahaya mereka. Begitu menganggu."

Hembusan angin malam mulai terasa diantara mereka.

"Tapi aku bersyukur dapat melihatnya. 'Dia' membantuku memandang indahnya malam, tapi aku malah tidak mensyukuri keberadaannya."

—yang Fang maksud 'dia' adalah kacamatanya sendiri.

"Tapi kalau 'dia' retak, aku bakalan panik," Fang menarik napas dan menghembus teratur. Ia sudah merasakan kedua pelupuk matanya basah. Ia juga merasa kedua hidungnya begitu mampet—dan ia berusaha menarik napas agar kembali normal. "Ka...kalau 'dia' rusak... aku ga bakal bisa lihat langit malam... aku pengen belajar bersyukur..."

Boboiboy tentu merasa ucapan Fang begitu menggambarkan dirinya dari pandangan sang pengendali bayangan. Rivalnya begitu membenci keberadaannya, tapi rivalnya berusaha menyentuhnya lembut agar tidak mudah retak. Fang tidak suka Boboiboy, tentu saja. Namun Fang berusaha mensyukuri adanya Boboiboy di depannya.

Sebab Boboiboy adalah 'jembatan' yang membuat bibirnya dapat bergerak untuk tersenyum. Karena adanya dia, ia mendapat benda yang sekarang ia lempar pada Boboiboy kembali. Juga karena Boboiboy sendiri, Fang bisa menjadi kekanakan—banyak bicara ketika menyahut.

"Tapi kalau dia rusak, aku...aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi juga," Fang menghembus napas kencang, merasa kedua saluran hidungnya mampet. Ia berusaha menahan tangis sebelum semua ucapannya selesai.

"Maaf Fang, maaf kalau seandainya dia tidak mau lagi bekerja untukmu," desis Boboiboy halus. "Tapi aku suka kalau kau berusaha menjaganya sebelum dia total hancur."

Fang hanya diam mendengarkan. Boboiboy menatap punggung Fang sendu.

"Kalau kau banyak komentar, itu tandanya kau peduli," lanjut Boboiboy. "Kalau kau sering memasukkannya pada toko optik, tandanya kau mau membuatnya berfungsi kan?"

Senyuman kecil terukir dari bibir Fang, begitu seram.

"Aku memasukkannya pada toko optik karena aku tidak percaya dengan kemampuannya lagi. Aku meragukannya."

"Fang..."

"Besok kau harus sekolah. Aku juga mau ke rumah Iwan, mau mengembalikan seragamnya," tanpa melengok, lelaki berambut hitam keunguan itu berbicara selagi kedua kakinya menapak dan ia sudah memutari tubuhnya.

Saat mereka berpapasan, Boboiboy berucap kecil, "Apa kau yakin mau berhenti bersaing denganku?"

"Bodoh. Aku takkan melakukan hal konyol seperti itu."

"Tapi..."

Lelaki berkacamata itu membisu. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya maju.

"_Apalagi bintangnya. Banyak banget. Aku pengen di dalam kamarku di dalamnya dipasang oleh mereka. Soalnya begitu gelap dan dingin."_

Boboiboy mengerti maksud ucapan Fang itu adalah tentang 'dirinya' seandainya selalu bersama dengannya memerangi kejahatan. Tidak peduli ada Yaya, Ying, juga Gopal, dimana semakin banyak akan justru membuat perasaan Fang begitu hangat.

"_Ka...kalau 'dia' rusak... aku ga bakal bisa lihat langit malam... aku pengen belajar bersyukur..."_

"Uhhh—" Boboiboy menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bersusah payah ia mengusir segala ucapan Fang, namun jadinya ia semakin larut ke dalam kesedihan sebabnya.

* * *

Sementara Fang sendiri, ia berhenti di depan pagar mansion besar. Sesekali ia menatap tangan kanannya yang tidak lagi terlilit jam digitalnya.

"_Aku memasukkannya pada toko optik karena aku tidak percaya dengan kemampuannya lagi. Aku meragukannya."_

"Aku bicara apa?" Fang menunduk kecil. Ia memukul dinding pagar di dekatnya kuat, kesal.

"_Aku meragukannya."_

"Aku tidak mungkin meragukan Boboiboy..."

Fang mendekatkan dahinya pada pagar.

'_Aku lelah untuk terus menangis. Air mataku juga telah mongering sendiri. Aku bahkan tidak bisa lagi menangis.'_

Kedua tangan diselimuti sarung tangan itu mencengkeram dadanya tanpa perintah.

'_Buatlah aku amnesia, Tuhan... Aku ingin melupakannya... dan buatah ia tidak tahu akan aku...'_

* * *

**-Next Chapter-**

* * *

"Loh jam tangan Fang? Mengapa ada pada dirimu?"

Terima kasih Fang. Karena kau sendiri, Boboiboy Air menyadari posisinya untuk meredakan segala kesalahpahaman orang-orang akan-nya.

Kau mengajarkannya untuk dapat mengemukakan pendapat.

"Aku minta kau naikkan level kekuatannya, agar dia dapat bertempur dengan sisi 'Api' aku."

* * *

A/N: Saya tahu mereka anak SD, namun kalau bikin hurt/comfort memang cocok pakai bahasa orang dewasa gini! Maafkan sayaaaa...!

Sesuai pertanyaan **Honey Sho** kenapa saya pake 3rd POV, karena saya takut kayak yang fanfic 'Kolaborasi Api dan Kegelapan' dimana saya ga bisa buat pertarungan monsta melawan Boboibot. Begitu susahnya memanipulasi pandangan Fang sedangkan Fang sendiri saat itu masuk ke alam bawah sadar 4 Boboiboy. Dan... kok saya ketagihan yak? Cara untuk menulisnya lebih masuk dari 1st POV loh. Bikin plot twist juga enak wkwkwk. Iya sih susahnya masukin Api bijimana coba.

Untuk **furutoYang**, mungkin bisa jadi Probe berkhianat. Tapi aneh juga sih kalau Probe bisa marah sama Adu Du juga, karena dia robot yang setia kok.

Banyak rupanya yang support BBB Air itu mewakili emosi sedih. Sejak nonton ep 17 katanya. Ah saya bakal nge-fav Air seandainya memang benar BBB Air itu seperti pandangan saya!


	5. Ayam

BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios

Apakah benar bahwa Tuhan benar-benar menyayangi makhluk ciptaan-Nya? Apakah ada bukti bahwa Dia memang benar-benar mencintai kita? Dan yang paling penting, apakah 'Dia' benar-benar ada?

Orang muslim disekitarnya selalu berkata, "Alam semesta beserta isinya adalah bukti bahwa Dia ada" dan Boboiboy sampai sekarang masih belum mengerti apa yang membuat para ulama yang sering hadir dalam acara-acara besar islami mengatakannya. Hei bisa saja kan kalau penciptaan bumi itu hanyalah sebuah ilmu logika yang sampai sekarang kita tidak tahu apa penyebabnya? Dalam buku geografi saja dijelaskan beberapa teori penciptaan bumi—dimana jumlahnya jamak. Bagaimana bisa semua ulama islam hanya konsisten dengan satu alasan, yaitu dari Tuhan?

Boboiboy terlalu malas mencari faktanya. Tangannya mengayun-ayunkan sebuah jam tangan digital bernuansa gelap. Dalam pandangan menerawang. Sesekali mendesah, namun ia menggeleng dan mendesah kembali.

Laki-laki bertopi jingga itu membuka pintu jendela kamarnya. Ia menatap langit malam jengah.

Sudah dua hari sejak Fang melepaskan jam tangannya, dan sudah dua hari pula pria itu tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Yaya sang ketua kelas juga bilang Fang tidak ada kabar mengapa tidak masuk. Ying dan Gopal apalagi, mereka tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Dimana kau Fang? Tidak mungkin kau hilang karena aku kan?" Boboiboy membaringkan kepalanya pada tepi jendela. Ia menghentikan ayunan jam dari tangannya.

_Aku pengen belajar bersyukur..._

"Fang...," Boboiboy memanggil nama rivalnya lemas.

_Aku ga bakal bisa lihat langit malam..._

Boboiboy berusaha menahan kedua matanya. Ia tidak mau kembali menangis. Sudah puas ia merasakannya saat bersama dengan pria 'mantan' pengendali bayangan itu, masa' dia harus kembali menangis?

Ia mengalihkan pemikirannya dengan mengingat momen indah apa saja yang dialami mereka berdua. Pertama, saat mereka berlomba berlari cepat. Kedua, saat mereka berdua yang lolos dari tangkapa Ejo Jo dalam kawanan pahlawan super. Ketiga, Fang memujinya.

_Kau hebat Boboiboy..._

Lengkungan senyum tergerak dari bibir Boboiboy. Andai saja Fang mau mengulangi ucapannya saat Boboiboy menggodanya dengan kembali meminta ia mengatakan hal yang sama, ia akan menyuruh Ying untuk secepat mungkin mengambil perekam suara. Desisan kecil rivalnya itu sudah berarti dia mempercayakan seluruhnya pada Boboiboy sebagai pimpinan.

Tentu saja Fang kecewa berat. Boboiboy terlihat lemah, dan itu berarti mereka sudah tidak punya panutan pimpinan kembali. Boboiboy tentu sadar kenapa Fang begitu keras menyemangatinya—walau cara dia cukup salah.

Tapi bagaimana lagi?

Boboiboy sudah lemah sekarang. Ia bahkan sudah tidak tahu untuk apa lagi ada di Pulau Rintis malahan.

.

.

Bagaimana dengan keadaan Fang sendiri? Adakah yang penasaran akan dirinya?

"Ahaha...mana mungkin ada yang mengkhawatirkan aku. Apa aku bagi mereka?"

Suara bantingan kaleng minuman terdengar sesudah ucapan itu diucapkan. Walau lampu jalanan rusak hingga sekitar suara tersebut tidak terlihat sekitarnya, namun sedikit berpendar dari kilauan bintang memperlihatkan sedikit bahwa ada seseorang disana.

Susahnya rambut dan pakaiannya gelap, jadi hanya kulitnya yang terlihat terang.

Entah karena tendangan kecil atau apa, sosok yang berjalan dalam gelap sedari tadi akhirnya terlihat karena lampu jalanan kembali menyala. Wajahnya menunduk kecil, kedua matanya terhalangi oleh kacamatanya sendiri. Napasnya memburu kecil.

"Aku...lapar..."

Laki-laki berambut acak itu merendahkan kedua lututnya. Ia mendesah kembali, mengelus perutnya yang panas—memelas—minta diisi. Syukur saja perutnya tahu bahwa tidak ada gunanya memelas meminta makanan, dan memang sedari tadi perut Fang belum berbunyi. Hanya saja, namanya lemas...

"Aku nekad amat kabur. Uhhh—" Fang menunduk kecil. Kedua pipinya muncul guratan merah.

Tidak! Tidak mungkin Fang bakalan demam!

"Maaf ya menyusahkanmu."

Fang menggerakkan lehernya pada sumber suara. Lawannya dengan wajah tertutup topi berwarna biru yang sangat familiar Fang kenali coraknya—motif dinosaurus. Ia dengan tubuh tegak namun sopan itu menyodorkan satu bungkus roti—atau lebih tepatnya donat. Donat lobak merah. Kesukaan Fang.

"...," Fang tidak mau berucap apa-apa.

"Makan," perintah lawannya.

"...Apa urusanmu?"

"Makan atau aku akan mengajakmu berkelahi."

"Aku tidak mau berkelahi dengan orang yang lemah."

"Aku bisa dengan mudah menyeret orang yang dalam keadaan lemah, dan akan aku kurung dalam kamar."

"Kalau kamar yang kau maksud itu penjara aku—"

"Kamarku," sukses lawannya menyahut pembicaraan Fang cepat. "Kau akan aku ringkus, dan menciummu lebih dari terakhir aku melakukannya."

"KAU BOBOIBOY! APA MAUMU!"

Senyuman penuh kemenangan dipamerkan Boboiboy Air sekarang.

"Makan."

Fang harusnya mengutuk Ochobot, mengapa ia memberikan Boboiboy kekuatan terkuat dengan menjadi orang berlainan sifat. Fang kadang tidak mengerti, mengapa harus ada empat orang (Gempa tidak dihitung) yang berlainan cara argumen padahal dari satu orang yang idiot? Beberapa kali Fang terkena kasus serupa berupa selalu berdebat dengan 'beberapa' sisi Boboiboy, dan kadang ia hanya bisa mengalah karena mereka semua rata-rata lebih hebat dan bertenaga darinya.

Laki-laki berkacamata itu menarik donat dari tangan Air langsung. "Aku penasaran kenapa kau tahu aku ada disini."

"Hihi, kau penasaran?" Boboiboy yang menjadi mode 'air' itu memiringkan kepalanya. "Kalau mau tahu jawabannya, kau harus rela aku cium kedua kalinya."

Tendangan langsung dilancarkan pada selangkangan, namun Boboiboy sukses menghindar dengan melompat kecil sebelumnya. Jadi ujung lutut Fang tidak mendarat dengan keras padanya.

"Sialan kau!" umpat Fang. "Jangan bercanda!"

Boboiboy Air itu susah ditebak. Kalau Boboiboy Api itu seperti penggabungan Halilintar dan Taufan, dia seperti penggabungan Taufan dan Gempa, ya?

Bersusah payah Boboiboy menutup mulutnya. Fang agak takut karena pria bertopi itu tidak terlihat sama sekali matanya. Jadi semakin suram kelihatannya.

"Kau percaya tidak kalau Tuhan sebetulnya menyayangimu?"

Fang hanya diam, memakan donatnya tenang.

"Padahal aku berharap ingin mati secepatnya. Padahal aku lelah menghadapi masalah sekarang."

Laki-laki berkacamata itu bergumam kecil, meng-ho'oh kan ucapan lawannya. Boboiboy yang masih berpakaian serba biru tanpa penutup jaket—seperti 'Boboiboy' kebanyakan, ikut bersender pada dinding lorong dimana Fang tempati.

"Padahal aku tidak tahu apakah Tuhan memang benar-benar ada. Tapi aku mendapat gambaran akan kekuasaannya," Boboiboy memperbaiki topinya ke depan, menenggelamkan kedua matanya. "Kita dihidupkan menjadi manusia, bebas mencari arti hidup."

Tubuh Fang seketika merinding mendengarnya. Mengapa? Ada apa dengan dirinya? Mengapa ucapan Boboiboy membuatnya takut?

"Ayam potong dilahirkan secara sengaja hanya untuk diambil dirinya. Dia tidak diberi kesempatan untuk melihat betapa indahnya cahaya matahari, sejuknya udara luar, apalagi bersosialisasi dengan hewan lain selain apa yang ada di dalam kandang. Dia hidup dengan mati yang hina, bagi kaumnya."

Fang berusaha menenangkan dirinya, "Kau sedang menasehati dirimu?"

Boboiboy Air menaikkan kedua pundaknya. "Siapa saja yang merasa diantara kita."

Fang lagi-lagi diam. Ia memalingkan kedua bola matanya, kesal.

"Tapi dia sudah tahu arti hidupnya. Dia diciptakan untuk dimanfaatkan manusia, dan dia menerima nasibnya."

"Bodoh. Makanya jangan berotak kecil."

"Ah aku salah," tepis Boboiboy. "Tuhan membuatnya tidak punya akal, hidup tanpa senjata yang bisa ia gunakan untuk melawan tangan-tangan manusia. Sedangkan kita, dilahirkan menjadi manusia, diberi akal, bisa berlari kesana kemari. Tapi kita hinanya, jarang sekali bersyukur pada Tuhan. Bahkan kita mengesampingkan dirinya demi kepentingan dunia, seakan-akan kita hadir bukan karena-Nya."

"...," Fang menyipitkan matanya. "Jadi, kau mau bilang aku bukan orang yang bersyukur?"

"Kau penyingungan sekali," Boboiboy memejam matanya. "Intinya, coba seandainya Tuhan tidak menyayangi kita, kita tidak mungkin diwujudkan dalam wujud manusia. Aku bersyukur Tuhan menyayangiku. Aku selama ini salah."

Boboiboy Air mengangkat jam digital dalam tangannya. Ia setarakan dengan jajaran matanya ketika mendongak.

"_Loh jam tangan Fang? Mengapa ada pada dirimu?"_

"Ochobot malah tidak mau menyimpan jam tanganmu," kata lelaki bertopi biru tersebut. "Ini, kedua kalinya aku mengenggam jam tanganmu."

"Kembalikan padaku."

"Eh? Tadi katanya tidak mau kan?"

"Pada fajar hari, mari kita bertemu lagi disini, Boboiboy," tantang Fang sembari mengulur tangannya. "Aku ingin menantang 'Api' karena _battle_-ku dengannya belum selesai sebelumnya."

Boboiboy menengok ke arah lain, memberi jam tangan Fang dengan memalingkan wajah. Ia tersenyum.

_Terima kasih Fang. Karena kau sendiri, Boboiboy Air menyadari posisinya untuk meredakan segala kesalahpahaman orang-orang akan-nya._

_Kau mengajarkannya untuk dapat mengemukakan pendapat._

Boboiboy melirik robot bernuansa kuning yang melayang agak jauh dari mereka. Robot bermata bagaikan lensa biru melambaikan tangan mekaniknya.

"Aku minta kau naikkan level kekuatannya, agar dia dapat bertempur dengan sisi 'Api' aku."

'_Hahaha, ternyata Boboiboy sudah tahu pikiran Fang bagaimana, tapi penuturan penjelasan dia tidak dapat membuat Fang menangis. Sewajarnya dia memang masih kaku dalam menjelaskan pendapat,' pikir Ochobot. 'Tidak heran Fang memang cocok saat disuruh memecahkan masalah pemimpin mereka. Ah aku harus cepat-cepat pergi.'_

Kedua rival tersebut saling memandang empat mata, tanpa tahu bahwa robot pencipta kekuasaan mereka pergi secepat mungkin dari mereka.

'_Boboiboy Air perlu lebih sering berbicara dengan orang lain. Aku tidak mau menemaninya ah.'_

_._

_._

"Hei, kalau aku meminta ciuman lagi boleh?"

Lagi-lagi Fang dengan masih membisu pun melancarkan tendangan menuju selangkangan rivalnya. Dan tentu, kali ini lagi-lagi tidak kena.

Dasar _tsundere._

.

.

Fajar menyingsing, waktunya perjanjian kedua rival untuk bertarung dilaksanakan. Lelaki berkacamata itu sudah memantapkan dirinya berdiri, sedangkan di depannya lawannnya dengan mata jingga kemerahan itu sudah menampakkan sorot bernapsu ingin segera perkelahian mereka dimulai.

"Aku tidak percaya kau mau melawanku lagi, Fang," mulai Boboiboy 'Api'. "Tidak puas waktu itu aku mengalahkan kalian telak?"

"Kau tidak memikirkan kondisi lawanmu, beda denganku," Fang mendengus. Ia mengusap hidungnya dengan jempol, memamerkan senyum sombong juga. "Aku akan serius kali ini untuk melawanmu."

'—_Sekaligus meminta pernyataan apa yang membuat Boboiboy Air tiba-tiba datang dan mengajakku bicara, darimu,'_ lanjut Fang walau hanya berbicara dalam hati.

"Aku tahu kau pasti ingin meminta alasan mengapa aku saat itu mendatangimu kan?"

Fang bergidik. "—sial kenapa bisa ketahuan?"

"Boboiboy Air itu pintar, mampu membaca situasi. Dia saudaraku yang paling hebat otaknya," Boboiboy Api mengupil. "Dia menulis catatan dalam memo sebelum tidur, dan menyuruh Ochobot menjagaku kalau-kalau aku mengamuk. Soalnya dia sudah mendapat catatan pribadimu yang nyaris mirip dengannya, suka merasa janggal."

Kali ini Fang harus bertepuk tangan kepada Ochobot tentang prediksinya akan pribadi yang baru, Air. Ia ingat ucapan Ochobot sebelum berlari menyusul rivalnya dari derasnya hujan waktu itu. Akal sehat, eh?

"Tapi tentu informasi ini takkan gratis," lelaki berjaket dengan resleting terbuka itu segera mengambil ancang-ancang memasang kuda-kuda. Tangannya ia jentikkan, dan cipratan api muncul dari kedua jari yang bergesekan.

"Aku memang sejak pertama bertemu kesal denganmu!" Fang ikut-ikutan memainkan jemari-jemarinya, menampakkan aura gelap dari sekitar tangannya.

"Bola api!" seru Boboiboy melancarkan api dari tangannya langsung. Fang tersenyum dan mengayunkan tangannya ke atas.

"Perisai bayang!"

Cukup cerdik Fang memblokir kontak tubuhnya dengan serangan lawan. Boboiboy melompat, dan mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Hya hya hya!"

Bola-bola api bertubi-tubi menuju ke arahnya. Fang segera membuka perisainya, membentuk cepat-cepat tangannya dan menaikkannya ke atas. Muncul bayangan dengan bentuk burung, dan ia menaiki punggung makhluk tersebut cepat lalu berucap, "Elang bayang!"

Mereka sekarang bertempur di atas udara. Boboiboy Api yang mengambang itu dibuat bingung dengan terbang burung milik Fang yang sedari tadi berputar-putar tanpa jelas.

"Aku tidak mau menyerang bila kau tidak memberi informasi sedikit saja padaku. Aku tidak mau kau curang!" Fang sebenarnya ingin—malah bisa saja menghabisi bocah di depannya itu segera. Tapi ia tidak mau kalau saja anak itu tertidur, dan kembali menjadi normal. Ia tahu Boboiboy akan berucap tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Hhh—kuberitahu ya, Boboiboy Air itu mencarimu semalaman," tutur Boboiboy Api malas.

"Tanpa kau beritahu pun aku su—"

"Lalu dia diajak Ochobot bicara. Ochobot bilang, hanya dia yang dapat membuatmu kembali ke sekolah. Boboiboy Air sudah gelisah hatinya, merasa bersalah."

Hei...

"Boboiboy Air rela memotong barisan demi mendapat donat kesukaanmu, dan stoknya kebetulan hanya tinggal satu. Saat itu ia melihat ayam peliharaan bu kantin, dan sempat melihat cara bu kantin merawat mereka bagaimana."

Fang memberi telepati pada miliknya untuk segera berhenti terbang kemana-mana. Boboiboy Api bersama burung miliknya pun mendarat pada tanah. Fang merasa bahwa Boboiboy Api lebih tertarik ingin berbicara daripada bertarung sekarang.

"Lalu disaat itu ia bertanya...,"

.

.

"Ayam ini mau diapakan?" tanya Boboiboy Air penasaran dengan maish memegang satu-satunya donat yang ia dapatkan dari bu kantin langsung. Bibi berambut kuning dengan terusan merah muda dan tidak lupa memasangkan celemek putih itu memegang ayam putihnya.

"Mereka bakal bertelur," jawab bu kantin.

"Bertelur? Adakah manfaat mereka lain dari itu?"

"Mereka punya daging yang bisa dikomsumsi kita. Memang kenapa dek?"

"Apakah mereka memberontak?"

Bu kantin sebenarnya risih dengan pertanyaan polos dari Boboiboy di depannya. Tapi tidak salahnya juga menjawab, "Mereka mau saja memberontak, tapi mereka sadar peran mereka."

Boboiboy Air membulatkan matanya.

"Mereka sadar arti hidup mereka. Mereka bisa saja merasa tidak adil terhadap Pencipta mengapa diciptakan hanya untuk dikurung dan mati dalam keadaan tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa."

"Itu—mereka bukannya tidak punya akal sehat?"

"Tentu. Tapi mereka tentu bisa berpikir, bahkan biar begitu masih tahu siapa Tuhan mereka. Dan seandainya mereka tidak bersyukur, mereka tentu akan menyalahkan Tuhan mereka kenapa harus ada di dunia."

Kedua pelupuk mata Boboiboy begitu perih.

"Setidaknya mereka masih bersyukur untuk dapat menyantap menginjak dunia buatan Tuhan, di bumi. Mereka bersyukur tidak berotak, maka dapat membuat manusia tidak terancam kelaparan. Harusnya kita menghargai sikap rela berkorban dari mereka."

.

.

Dari pertemuan ayam, Boboiboy merasa bodoh harus mengundurkan diri sebagai pahlawan. Itu takdirnya. Itu mainan yang Tuhan berikan padanya, sebagai kasih sayang. Sudah diberi bagus peran, menjadi pahlawan, malah ingin menyia-yiakannya.

"Jadi Air merasa bodoh untuk mementingkan egonya. Dia tidak mau kalah dibanding ayam potong," jelas Api. "Makanya, dia sebenarnya ingin meminta maaf malam itu tapi malah ujung-ujungnya menggodamu."

"J—jadi begitu," wajah Fang suram seketika. Ia tidak habis pikir, Boboiboy Air mudah intropeksi diri karena melihat... ayam? Kenapa harus ayam? Tidak adakah alasan yang lebih baik lagi dari 'itu'?

"Air orangnya memang bisa intropeksi diri. Aku jadi iri dengannya," Boboiboy Api menunduk kecil. "Andai aku sepertinya, aku tidak mungkin bisa menyeret diriku sendiri untuk mendapat masalah seperti sekarang."

"Kalau kau menjadi orang lain, itu namanya bukan Boboiboy Api."

Api menatap mata Fang yang terlindung oleh kacamatanya. Sang pengendai bayang itu melenyapkan burung di belakangnya.

Ia tersenyum, "Kalau kau berubah, dunia ini takkan berwarna. Jadilah diri sendiri."

"Fang..."

"Asalkan kau tidak melukai orang yang kau cintai, kau boleh menjadi diri sendiri. Kalau semua Boboiboy bersifat sama kayak Air kan bikin bosan," Fang tertawa geli. "AHAHA—APALAGI KALAU SEMUANYA JADI SEDIH KARENA 'AYAM'," olok Fang dengan penekanan di kata terakhir.

Boboiboy Api ikutan geli melihat Fang tertawa, "HAHAHA—AYAM—AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Di kejauhan, lelaki bertopi biru dengan robot kuning disampingnya menatap mereka mengawasi. Boboiboy Air menampakkan wajah suram mendengar suara seruan mereka. Mungkin dia sekarang memang kesal.

"Siap-siap kalian berdua, mati saat kita bertemu."

Satu sifat yang baru diketahui Ochobot, Boboiboy Air juga bisa tersinggung.

-Finn-

A/N: Eh Fin? Padahal rencananya mau sampai chap 6 loh. Tapi sudahlah, otak mentok banget.

Saya sudah ga ngerti lagi gimana caranya nulis. Sejak saya pernah peringati satu author bahwa dia melanggar guidelines dan dia malah apdet chap 2, saya mulai mogok baca semua karya Boboiboy. Jadi pas mau apdet cerita, malah lupa gimana sih sifat Boboiboy dkk yang mau ditonjolin saking ga punya inspirasi penyemangat.

Boboiboy Air adalah alasan saya mulai merhatiin Boboiboy elemental split memang bisa jadi karakter berbeda. Rasanya mau masukin list character 'Boboiboy Siblings' untuk mencakup kelima Boboiboy dalam satu keluarga. Tapi karena saya belum buat genre gituan, saya belum berani ajuin. Lagian, saya gimanapun masih demen Fang.

Terima kasih buat: Guest, dari firda ratna dewi, guest, Namika Rahma, marmut2002, Nanas RabbitFox, Arina nee-chan, furutoYang,Fadhjimori, barbie, rin-san, TsubasaKEI, Honey Sho, Helena, The Amityville Horrot of phyco, Dressmaker from Hades, Charlotte-chan, Coffey Milk, Dea Puspa,roleparody, Silver Celestia, ichigomeichan, Wenky Mell, dan Yuriko-chan to Miyako Moe. Review kalian akan jadi kenang-kenangan saya ahahah-

Nanti akan diedit begitu saya ol di kompi deh ;w;


End file.
